Our Hero
by Riel Haven
Summary: "Can I audition for a better role?" She asks him as she rests her chin in her palm. "Being an 'Extra' in your life doesn't sound fun." He then let out an actual, genuine chuckle, as if no one dared to ask for such an outrageous thing. How had such a silly question brought them to their current predicament? Disclaimer: I DO NOT own My Hero Academia Marked Mature for Language
1. Where We Began

Moving things into the small house from the truck wasn't too bad as my two little angels zoom around me with small boxes in hand. We set everything in their corresponding rooms making everything feel so much more organized as we fill the house with the rest of our smaller belongings.

The moving van was emptied in due time with the help of the movers and my parents. The van leaves not long before noon giving us a break, so mother and I set the table with a light lunch for everyone.

"I always said you didn't have enough stuff, but boy did this move prove me wrong." Dad chuckles as he looks at the boxes.

"Hey, I remember when I was a one bag type of girl, but being a mom meant having to own more than I would alone." I look at my pale blonde-haired children as they eat their food. I love them so much. "Anyways, thank you both for your help. You're the best parents ever." Their eyes shine and they smile.

"Papa and Memaw are heroes." Small voices say in unison and we all agree.

"Ma, can you watch our angels? I need Souma's help with the last thing from the truck." Mom nods and we finish eating before I follow dad outside to his truck. He reaches the passenger door and sighs. "It's almost been four years, have you told him yet? Or do I have to go find him myself?"

I stiffen at his words, looking away from him as he turns to face me with the same expression of frustration, he was always making it at the thought of what I was doing to my children and their father.

"I plan to try again soon, just haven't met him on any missions." I tell him and he huffs.

"You know where he lives, just wait for him to show up. Don't understand the fight you two had, but life is too short to stay mad at someone you love." He pops the door open and I stare at the black machine almost as tall as my kids.

Hand pressed to my mouth to suppress the quivering but blinking away the tears was impossible as if the dam inside had opened.

He waits with me in silence as I cry into my hands and he just rubs circles in the center of my back to comfort me.

"Pa," I whisper, and he hums in response. "I hate myself."

"Why?" His voice filled with concern as I wipe at my eyes, trying to bring my breathing back to normal.

"I know I overreacted back then, but every time I built the courage to face him something got in my way, but even without those all I see is the hurt in his eyes despite the mad expression he had on." I sit on the seat beside the machine and rest my head in my hands. "I just. . . I need more time."

"They're not going to stay kids forever." He tells me and I nod. "How long can they believe that their father is away at work?" I look at him and sniffle as I rub away the left behind tears.

"I'll tell him soon." He raises a brow and I sigh. "I swear that I will go out there and hunt him down on my next day off."

"Good, now let's get this inside before they come hunt us down." I nod and we take it inside, it wasn't too heavy, but it had a box of things for it, so we found them a home in the living room.

"What's that?!" They ask as they walk around it and run my fingers over the faded peeling grenade sticker.

"It's a karaoke machine," I explain, and they look at it in wonder. "It's for singing," I tell them and their eyes sparkle.

"Let's plug it in and see if it works. It's been put away for a few years after all." Mom urges, so we hook it up and it lights right up.

What was the start of this all? How had I wound here?

I think it was because of a few yen.

Heh, if I could go back, I still wouldn't change a thing.

 **11 ½ years ago**

The bell signals the coming rush of students from other schools coming in and I had just punched in to help with the after-school rush. They came in groups mostly only a few came in alone.

Former schoolmates come in and they share those whispers upon seeing me before grabbing snacks and coming up to pay.

Most people who come in are respectable, some are loud, yet it was the rude ones that irked me, but boy was it the would-be thieves that I loved.

"What is this?" The older man asks, and I smile.

"Your total, sir." I respond, and he looks at the candy bar and back up at the price. "What kind of store

you runnin' charging 18.67 for a candy?" I look at it then up at him.

"Sir, that's a terrible way to run a business, the candy bar is 1.50 like the sale sticker stated, it's the bottle of alcohol in your back pocket, that plus the tax." I bat my lashes and the guy goes to open his mouth when the bottle is yanked out of his pocket and tossed to me.

"Either pay for the alcohol or get out of the store old man." I look over at the customer behind him, he was the grumpy faced kid who always came in with his two louder hooligan friends.

Either too mad or too embarrassed by being caught by children he leaves the store with a slew of curses.

"Thank you for your visit, please come again," I say what my parents scolded into me. "Preferably with money." I tap the counter and look at the next group as they all sit their snacks and drinks on the counter. "Thanks for that," I tell Grumpy as I separate the items based on the boy. "All together?" I ask.

"He was just going to argue and hold up the line and I didn't feel like waiting." I understand that. "Also, separate." I take the first items and scan them through before the other kid pays up and as I move to scan the others guy, who was fidgeting, and I knew why.

"I didn't get my allowance this week, think you can cover me, Bakugou?" I perk my brow and wait as he looks to his friend all mad.

"The hell you wait till now to say something?!" I try not to laugh as I rest my fist against my hip.

"Fairly certain he doesn't want to pay for all the snacks stuffed in your pockets either." I look at him drain of color and Grumpy ignites. He chews his friend a new one as he takes the snacks the boy put on the counter off and shoves him away.

"You think he just hears your scream or actually understands what you're trying to tell him?" I ask, and he huffs.

"I don't fucking know, probably goes through one ear and out the other one!" I scan his things and shoot a look over his shoulder.

"Put it all back or I'll have you slapped with shoplifting, blacklisted from the store and sadly your dreams of becoming any kind of hero will go bye bye." I never take my eyes off him and he swallows hard and pulls the last two from his coat. "Neatly, please." I add as he tosses them in the boxes.

"Shit." I look at Grumpy who had been called Bakugou and down at the money in his hands. "I'm short." He says and points to the beverage. "Just that." I accept his money and he turns to leave.

"Catch," I call out and he looks back in time to catch the snack. "On me, keep your friend out of trouble." He smirks and gives me a nod before dragging his friends out of the store. I watch him go before another customer comes in and I snap back into work mode.

After that day he came more often after school, on errands for his parents, but rarely after 7 and if I saw him, he seemed twice as grumpy.

When we finally started talking, we spoke about a lot of things: friends, family, goals, and random things when we wanted to avoid a subject.

But it felt like the days went by so fast, so when it came time to apply to high schools, I had to decide on one closer to home, but I faced the grueling entrance exams undaunted and came out triumphant.

Not bad for one such as myself, but that meant, we had to hire someone to replace me.

When my last day came and he walks into the store, he was in a heavenly mood.

"Hey, you," I call out to him as he eyes the shelves and I walk over to him as he gives a nod of acknowledgment. "You get in?" I ask, and he raises a brow at me. "To Yuuei, you mentioned you were taking the entrance exam." He seems to think back then nods.

"I got in, but that's no big surprise." He debates a while longer at the selections we provided at the store. "Did you get in," I look over slightly shocked, "Uh, to the high school you wanted?" I try to suppress the grin trying to form.

"Yeah, I got in." I look up at the food then back at him and grin. "Pick whatever you want, my treat tonight." I say and he looks at me again.

"What for?" He raises a brow, and I shrug.

"Take it as a congratulation for getting into one of the top hero schools. . . and a goodbye gift." We grab some things and head up to the cashier to pay.

"Why a goodbye gift?" He asks and I smile as I hand him back his stuff.

"Well, I was originally going to apply to schools around here, but my mom got into an accident and dad could use the help at the main shop and the house, so I decided to apply closer to home." He gives an understanding nod.

"Can I ask what brought you here?" He inquires.

"Nothing I'm proud of, but I got into it with another student and they got hurt." I open my snack and purse my lips at the thought. "In my defense, he was a huge bully to those who had lesser quirks or none at all." I huff and look at him. "He told a friend of mine to off himself, so I hunted him down at lunch. I mean everyone knew he ate with his friends on the rooftop and so I found him easily before I beat him up."

"Why did you have to leave?" He had this look in his eyes that stayed locked on the food before him.

"I," I lower my eyes to my hands. "I wanted to scare him, so I dragged him to the ledge and told him what he told my friend, I mean I grabbed him after he jumped but, the fact that I instigated it got me kicked out." I sadly became what I was trying to fight.

"Remind me never to piss you off." He jests and I give a playful glare, something I had done a lot in this past year anytime we spoke.

"With a mind like yours, you won't forget." I compliment him as a flash draws my eyes to the teen on the other side of the window and I slam my palm against the glass. "Delete it or I'll break your phone."

He is startled and takes off running. "Some people." I grumble as I jump to my feet, intent on the pursuit.

"No point, they're all like that now." He sighs, almost exhausted at the attention he got because of the incident a while back. "Can't let fucking extras ruin my day." He grumbles and I felt laughter bubble out.

"I'm sorry, don't mean to laugh or anything, but _extras_?" I turn to face him, in all this time I have never heard him say that. "Like side characters?"

He returns to that scowl he might have been born with, "Tsk. Obviously."

I shake my head at his answer like I knew he was an 'All-about-me' type of person but he used it like armor, I understood that.

"Can I audition for a better role?" I ask him and rest my chin in my palm. "Being an 'Extra' in your life doesn't sound fun. Like watching fireworks in a video." He then let out an actual, genuine chuckle, as if no one dared to ask for such an outrageous thing.

"I'll bite," He says and copies me as he rests his chin into his hand. "You only get one question."

"I only have one answer." I lock eyes with him, almost as though I am challenging him, and I brace.

"Why didn't you ask about it like everyone else?"

The question threw me, and I press my lips together, "Non-sugarcoated truth," I admit. "I assumed you didn't want to talk about it. If you had, you would have brought it up when you came for tea or milk… or those nights where you walked here because you just couldn't sleep."

I had never seen such a dead stare or felt a wall shoot up faster than I had in that very moment, it is as though I had stepped on a landmine with my own words. I lower my eyes in his silence and look out the window.

"I'm grateful though," I add as I recall the events of that day, "I was terrified when the news showed the video of the attack. I was concerned for the person at first asking myself why the heroes weren't doing anything despite this person fighting for their life." I close my eyes, recalling the footage.

"There was this moment where I saw your eyes and I knew in my gut it was you." I look over at him and smile as I ramble. "In the short time I knew you, I knew you would fight it, but I was so happy when that crazy kid ran out to you. It was like the world found motion again and when All Might appeared, I could breathe." I felt my hand clench over my chest and realized I had involuntarily moved.

"You're strange." He says as he rises to his feet and walks into the candy aisle.

"I know." I whisper to myself before standing and walking over to the trash can off to the side to dispose of my trash. Heading to the front where he finishes paying at the cash register, I wave goodbye to Mrs. Saito.

"You have a safe trip home now." She tells us both and I head out the door so I can grab the last bag from upstairs.

"Hey," He calls, I look back at my favorite customer for the last time. "Catch."

I do just that as he throws something to me, "Ima be honest, I don't remember your name, but I do remember that you like that gum."

I look down at it and smile, "I don't remember telling you my name." I smirk as I slide the gum into my sweater pocket. "But I'll tell you next time."

He smirks at my response and starts to walk away. "Hey, Main Character!" This time he looks back at me. "Do this world a favor and become a great hero." I take a few steps away from him. "See you around, Stranger."

I head up the stairs and fetch my bag before locking up and making my way for the last train out of the city and back home.

The train would get there late so I put in my headphones and hit play on my music. The sound fills my ears and I look out at the passing city before I stuff my hands into my pockets. I furrow my brow, I pull out the packet of gum and I roll it in my fingers for a moment when I notice words.

I twist it and read over the black words before my face flushes and I find myself feeling victorious.

* * *

"Mama!" My eyes shoot open at the voices and I sit up to look at the two small kids yawning before climbing into bed with me.

"Good morning my loves. Sorry mama overslept, who wants to watch the news? I'm certain your favorite hero made the news again."

They both seem to brighten up before jumping off the bed and racing into the living room. I follow soon after and turn on the tv as I make my way to preparing their food.

My eyes look toward the television as images cross and the kids cheer as the heroes flash across the screen, reporters surround one imparticular as he makes his way through the crowd. My eyes drift to the small collage of written messages I had framed ages ago the very center read:

You Pass.


	2. Where Our Paths Cross

"Souma, we're ready to head out." I look over at my Moira and Ryota and I nod.

"Be safe you two." I call out to them as I walk over to the new assistant, which was refreshing since Kaito moved after getting married to his lovely new bride, and I hand her a few files and print outs.

"Miss Souma, Boss has been in his office too long." I look to the closed door and exhale. "You always said that," We glanced at each other, "Quiet is never good." We say in unison.

I give her a wave and head to his office, giving a soft knock before entering. He just slammed the phone to the receiver with a slew of curses before looking at me.

"Don't give me that all-knowing look," He grumbles and pushes his hair back. "What's up?"

"Just checking on the heart of this place, seemed like mushrooms were going to start growing in here any second now," I say as I drop into one of the chairs before his desk. "I have to head out on an assignment soon and I wanted to let you know your schedule has cleared up so you can make it to your son's game."

The news seemed to bring him great relief and I look at the photos around the office and my eyes linger on the very first picture I was in, the office was still small then, instead of offices, the rooms were used for storage and old files.

"So-chan?" I look at him and his hand is extended. "Want a piece?" I look at the pack of gum and feel a soft pang before I accept a piece and toss it into my mouth.

"Thanks, Bossman." I stand. "Have a good time at his game, tell him I wish him luck."

"Thank you, little bird." With that, we part ways, that familiar taste of sweet mint on my tongue.

 **8½ years ago**

Changing back into my civilian clothes, I check my cell and look through the messages and one voicemail from my friend Mei.

"Hey, So-chan! I need the HUUUGEST favor from you, can you come down to my workspace, please?! Call me back or just head over!" The line went dead and the message ends.

I gather my things and head out so I can get to her workspace before the sun sets.

On my way, I stop and look over at the tv screen as that familiar voice shouts in the heat of the battle. My chest feels warm as I watch him fighting alongside fellow heroes. Like I had hoped he was climbing the ladder higher every day with the lives he helps save and bad people he helps to rid the streets of.

I felt a small pride at the sight as I continue my way to meet up with Mei.

Moving back this way after graduation was nice, so I had to be grateful that my current agency recruited me. Though most of the assignments are behind the scenes discreet work I was proud to help clean up these streets.

I reach her place in no time and make my way to her and find her and Minoru, whom I had become friends with, in a shouting match as Mei was stuck with a purple ball and a scalpel caught in it.

"Looks like a sticky situation you got yourself into." I giggle as I step inside and she whirls over to me.

"So-chan you made it!" I dodge the ball filled hand as I hug her. "I wasn't thinking and grabbed the wrong one." She gestures to the other purple ball with her glove stuck to the counter. "I need a spare hand, he's not being helpful."

I walk over to her and shoot a look at Minoru before pulling out a small kit from my bag. I give the bottle a shake and spray between the ball and her hand before it rolls off.

"Where did you get that?!" Mei snatches it out of my hands and gives it a look. "What's it made out of?!" I watch her eyes sparkle with that awe-inspired look she gets.

"I can send you the formula, it took a while to find the right mixture after I started helping this brat." I look at the shocked Minoru and smile a mischievous smile.

"Remind me never to make an enemy out of you." He says and I nod.

"I've been told that before," I admit as I follow Mei to the table. "What were you two testing out on his grapes?"

"I wanted to test out my new baby and he happened to swing by."

Minoru walks over with a huff.

"I was coming for the gadget I ordered before she dragged me in here." He defends himself and I nod in understanding, I mean it happened the first time we met, but her upgrades to my own "babies" helped me so much in the field I felt indebted to her.

"Hatsume?!" I am startled by the loud voice that reached us before the guy enters the room with us.

"Babe!"

I blink a bit in hopes my ears stop ringing with their voices.

"What brings you here?" She asks and his jaw drops.

Did she just call Tenya Iida babe?

"You asked me for dinner and were late, so I called but you weren't answering." He explains and she raises a brow and looks around. "You forgot?!" He exclaims in shock.

"Mei-chan, the others are alrea- Iida, you made it too?!" I look at the next person to enter and find Mina Ashido. "Looks like we have more people! Let's go!" How I found myself at the café was confusing as everyone talks to each other like they hadn't seen each other in a while.

"Mei," I whisper to her as she looks over the menu. "I should go." I tell her when two hands catch my forearms and push me back into my seat and I look at both Mei and Mineta.

"No, you're staying. I'm certain your shows are set to record." Mei whispers to me and my jaw drops.

"You never come out with us anyways, so just enjoy yourself." Minoru says and I give off a soft laugh before giving in.

"You win but," I look at the group around us. "How did you get so many of the new heroes to come out tonight?" They were each rising stars in their fields and watching them grow was a Yuuei present to the world.

"I asked nicely." She smiles and bats her lashes. It was most likely just a whole bunch of 'Make sure you have today off or else' messages, well, except poor Iida. Mei has been spacey about things outside her lab for as long as I have known her.

Drinks make their way in and appetizers soon follow as we all converse and I properly introduce myself to others.

"So, which agency do you work at?" Uraraka asks.

"Currently I'm with at Mad Manta's agency not too far from here, but I'm thinking of transferring to a smaller place closer to home."

"Really?" Mineta asks and I look to him, I never brought that subject up before, so I understand his shock. "When?"

"Yeah, I want to help here for maybe another year, then I want to look into an agency who recruited me, but I wanted to help a big city before going to a smaller one," I admit and they accept my answer when the lights dim slightly, and I feel the evil smile before I see it as she turns to look at me. "No." I hold my hand up to her and she throws a peace sign at me with her fingers.

"Too late." I knew she was up to something! That evil triumphant look on her face as they call my name. "You owe me, go." I puff my cheeks, embarrassed and walk up to the small stage as they hand me the mic. "I picked a song already!" She calls and I glare at her before glancing at the song name and back at her.

The tune plays and I exhale as I close my eyes.

* * *

"Why did I agree to come here?" I ask Kirishima as we step into the establishment when we spot the table of familiar heads and head to it.

"Cause the gang is here and we have been working nonstop." My eyes trail up to the girl on the stage as she sings.

"Sit down!" Mina hisses and I take a seat before crossing my arms and look down at my cell.

That voice came softly during this verse, but her eyes had been closed the whole time she was singing. "On the ocean, sending big waves into motion." Everyone was paying attention to her like she was a part of our gathering. "Like a single word can make a heart open," Slowly she opens her eyes and two sapphires look out at us. "I might only have one match," A smile that felt familiar forms on her lips. "But I can make an explosion."

I know she recognizes me, but who didn't? Yuuei made all our faces and abilities public back in the beginning, not to mention all the publicity surrounding the crazy events from way back then.

When the song ends, she pardons herself and rushes over to the empty spot by the little pervert. "I hate you." She whispers at Hatsume whom smirks back at her.

"I love you too."

"Bite me."

"No, you'll just enjoy it."

"Don't kink-shame me."

"Bakugou." I look up from my phone at Kirishima as they giggle at their conversation and he points to the cup suddenly before me. I pick it up and take a sip.

"I can't believe you got him to come out." Hatsume says to Kirishima who shakes his head.

"You know he follows no one." Kirishima says and I shoot a look at her.

"Damn right." I say and cast another glance at the girl beside her who was humming to the songs being sung by others called up to the stage.

"Supporting cast doesn't seem to have much say either."

I look at her, but she acts as though she never spoke.

"What did you say?" I ask and she glances at me before pressing her finger to her lips shushing me before smirking and looking back at the stage.

"OoOoOoHoHoOoOo!" I look at Mina as she presses a hand to her mouth and swats Kaminari's hand as she fails to stifle her laughter, Kaminari looking confused. I look over at Kirishmia and Sero and they both had hands pressed tightly to their faces as they snicker. "Someone get him some ice!"

It was like fire in my veins, who does she think she is?

A sudden sound drew my eyes to the cup of frozen water sliding in front of me. Eyes shoot up the table to Icy Hot at the end of the table more glasses before him.

"Someone ask for ice?" His damn expression flat, but I could see the mocking of his words in his eyes.

I was about ready to blow up when she shoots to her feet, sapphires wide as she stared at Deku in disbelief.

"Excuse me," she walks over to him. "May I speak with you?" She looks at the table. "Outside? Please."

Deku was confused but nods like a fucking idiot and follows her outside.

Everyone bursts into murmurs as I watch her speak and gesture with her hands before shaking his hand and hugging him. I stand and head to the bathroom.

When I return, cooled down I find them all cleaning up the table for the waiters.

"What's happened?" I ask Kirishima.

"Mina wants to go to the Karaoke place down the street and Yamazaki said she'd pay."

"Who the fuck is Yamazaki?"

"Me." The soft voice came and there those sapphires were looking at me with familiarity. Mina and Hatsume grab her and drag her out of the building chanting excitedly about the new plans.

"Let's go!" Kirishima urges as we follow them out.

"Nah, I think I'll just head home, it's getting late."

"Hey, Main Character," Yamazaki calls and I look over at the girl just up the street, "Running away already?" She was mocking me with that slight smirk, her stance, just all of it.

She takes a few steps backward before turning and sauntering down the alley.

"I like her." Kirishima chuckles and starts heading after the group.

"Goddammit." I stomp after them despite knowing she was baiting me to come but, but… "Only one person had called me that." That anger and frustration seemed irrelevant as I follow them inside the building and watch as she laughs with the girl at the front desk.

"I guess we can rent out the single room tonight." She jests and Yamazaki nods.

"I'll call when I'm coming in again," She tells the girl before pointing down the hall for the others who chat as they wait. "Rooms ready, open door at the end of the hall." She looks to the girl and smiles. "Tonight promises to be uplifting."

As we sat in our private room, conversing, everyone opts to play some games where the losers had to sing an embarrassing song picked by the winner of the prior round. The girls had just finished singing Barbie Girl some were flushed from embarrassment, but Mina and Souma were in it to win.

As it was suddenly our turn Icy Hot and I remain rooted in place as the others gather near the mics.

"Get over here you two." They urge, and I shake my head.

"It's okay guys, they both might still be dejected from losing to Midoriya." Mina says and we all nod as if it was true.

"Fuck you guys, the voting was rigged," I shout before standing up and grabbing Icy Hot's collar. "Get up here!" I drag him up there and he swats my hand away before walking over to Iida as he rubs his neck.

"Look at that, full participation." Uraraka cheers as Mina selects a song.

"Time to sing for your lives!" Mina cackles before it starts.

Icy-Hot, and I lost again due to the lack of enthusiasm during the damn song Me Too and as the sounds of our penalty song began, I curse and storm out of the room. Kaminari running up to my abandoned mic.

NO.

They're not getting me to sing that fucking song.

I stood outside for who knows how long before they began to emerge, and I watch as they head off laughing and saying their goodnights. I stuff my hands into my pockets and wait for Yamazaki to come out because I needed to know I wasn't imagining the things she said, but she never came out.

I reach down and feel around for my phone and a slight panic prickles inside as I couldn't find it. I head inside and ask if I can use their phone and I call all three guys, but they didn't pick up to my frustration, so I ring Mina and after a few rings she answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, do one of you have my phone?" I ask her and she asks the others each sounding off with various no's. "Maybe you left it at the karaoke place."

"Alright, bye." I hang up and look at the girl at the desk, "Is the room still open? I left my cell." I explain and she informs me the room was still open to our party. I head back and open the door to find Yamazaki lying on one of the couches singing along with eyes closed before she shoots up and looks at me.

"Huh? I thought you left." She says and I look at the couches.

"I did." I start feeling around where I was sitting, and she pulls her legs up and watches me search. "What?!" I snap at her and she smiles.

"Sorry, just wondering what you lost."

"Phone."

"Oh. . ." She shifts in her seat and I hear her fiddling with the tablet before the music begins to pour through again and she hums where the words would be to fill the air as I shuffle around trying to find my cell phone and I was getting more and more frustrated before she clears her throat. "Here." She finally speaks again, and I look over at her and her extended cellphone.

"What?"

"Call your phone, duh. If one of your friends has it, they'll pick up." She explains and I accept it before dialing my number in and hitting call. It rings and rings before suddenly going to voicemail and I curse before redialing it three more times before I hear voices in a hushed argument.

"How did you not notice?!"

"I thought it was mine."

"Denki it's black with a white Punisher skull on it."

"You're right!"

"Hey!" I shout into the phone and they go silent.

"Bakugou?"

"You dunce! I asked you guys earlier and you said no!"

"That's mean, I'll put it in your mailbox, cranky." He hangs up on me and I blow up shouting curse words into the dead line as I vent my frustrations at only myself for forgetting my cell in the first place.

A giggle fills the room and I remember I am not alone. I look at her as she presses the back of her fingers to her lips.

"What are you laughing at?! You've been poking fun at me all day: shushing me, baiting me, and challenging me! What is your fucking problem?!"

A soft smile forms across her lips as those damn sapphires wash over me. "You really don't remember me, do you?" Her words are gentle, not sharp nor sarcastic as they had been all night. "But I never did come back after passing the audition."

"Supporting Cast." The words come out like the ghost of a whisper. The faintest scent of sweet mint and sleepless nights under florescent lights, nights long forgotten beneath the years of events that had taken place between our goodbyes and tonight.

"Oh, I made a promise of sorts back then," She says and extends her hand to me. "My name is Souma Yamazaki, but you can call me Souma."

"That's a terrible name, your parents must hate you." I joke and look at her only to find that smile missing, and eyes lost in memories.

It was a joke, a terrible one since Souma suits her perfectly.

Sapphires look back at me as she forces a smile before gathering her things. "Times about up, I should go." She was halfway out the door when I registered the hurt in her eyes. I head out after her and catch her right at the opening of the alley.

"Wait!" I caught her arm, "I shouldn't have said that." I utter, apologies still weren't my strong suit.

"We can't take back words already spoken," A soft hand touches mine, "Now, I want to go home. Please let me go." I release her arm and watch her walk away, a simple good night left hanging in the air.

"You are a fucking idiot, Katsuki."

* * *

Stepping into my apartment I toss my keys into the bowl beside the door as I step out of my shoes and into my house slippers. I head further inside and set my stuff on the table. Cleaning up before prepping everything for the morning helped keep me busy.

Once I ran out of things to keep me busy, I head to my room and drop onto the bed. Looking over at the photos on the wall and nightstand my heart pangs so I curl up on my side, pulling a pillow against my face as I stare at the smiling faces beside mine.

Dark hair and eyes contrast my own pale features and I felt that burn in my nose, the shake of my breath and phantom chill across my skin before I bury my face into it and let it consume the tears and stifled cries.

He would never know how true his words had been.

* * *

"Nobody?" Eyes look away from the young hero and over at Moira.

"Sorry," I look at the cuffed and unconscious man. "I'm leaving him to you, I'll head back to the office first." I walk past the kid again and sapphires look back at me before I turn away and head out the back exit as they take him out the front.

I just wanted to go home and hug my children, burying my nose into their pale blond hair, thanking the universe they took after their father. . .

Their father. . .

Will they ever forgive me?

Will he?


	3. I Wish

"Mama?"

I looked to Hikaru who was still awake after the story while his sister was already deep into a dream.

"What's wrong?"

He heaves a heavy sigh, one no child should, "Why don't we have quirks like Papa and Memaw?"

Reaching down to him I lean in and kiss his forehead, "What brought this up?"

"Everyone in class is getting one, but not me."

"Hikari hasn't gotten one either." His red eyes look over at his sister.

"Neither did I." Eyes shoot up at me with shock and I ruffle his hair.

"But you're a hero!" He sits up with stars in his eyes.

"Isn't that so cool?"

He nods his little head in agreement before I tuck him back into bed. Kissing both their heads before I head to the door. "Mama?" His mouth opens as he yawns. "Did dad have a quirk?"

"Yes, now, let's get some sleep." I click off the light and the dim light left behind from the night lights were enough to make sure they don't bump anything in the dark on their way to the restroom or to crawl into bed with me. "Good night my love."

Walking into the kitchen I pick up the mail piling on the counter to finally sort everything.

Bills, junk, coupons, and finally an invitation.

Opening it, a smile forms as I put it up on the fridge beside pictures crayon drawings and family photos.

No one else believed him about her too and now they were getting married.

How time flies.

Reaching for my phone I frown as I can't find it.

"Where is it?"

 **8½ years ago**

Eyes slowly open as I lay atop the mattress, the small throw pulled over me and the decorative pillow beneath my head.

"Ugh." I slowly sit up and look around the room before checking the time on the clock which read 5:37 AM.

With a yawn, I climb out of bed and hunt down my running clothes. In no time I was dressed and, in the kitchen, to find my phone since it wasn't in my room.

Not in my bag.

Not on the counter either.

Err, where is it?

I retrace my steps and think back to everywhere I had sat or even the last time I used it before laughing and picking up the house phone and calling it.

It rings for a moment before going to voicemail. I call it again and almost jump as the voice on the other end blows up in my ear.

"What?!" You could hear the grogginess and anger in his voice.

"Uh, Hiiiiiiiii," I say awkwardly before I clear my throat. "I, um, left my phone with you."

There is a moment a silence some shuffling before a yawn. "Oh, um," He clears his throat this time. "Where are you?"

I walk over to the front door and step into my running shoes. "Getting ready for a run," I say as I gather my slippers and return them to their cubby. "Sorry if I woke you, I couldn't find my phone." There seemed to be distant sounds for a moment, and I listen in trying to figure out more than the cursing. "Hello?"

Stomping causes me to pull the phone away from my face as it got louder. "Where are you running at?"

"Oh, um, usually I head to the park not far from my place."

"I'll meet you there, just give me the directions."

"Alright."

I tell him what he needs before hanging up and exchanging the phone for my keys so I could lock up.

The walk to the park was quiet since I didn't have my phone and I stretch as I wait for him to arrive. I look over at the loud bike as it pulls up to an open parking space and that fluffy hair appears as he removes his helmet.

I tilt my head as he saunters over. "Good morning, Bakugou."

Shocked ambers look at me. "Uh, Good morning, Yamazaki."

"Hey, I remember saying you could call me Souma."

"Yeah, but-"

"But what? You apologized last night so let bygones be bygones."

Unable to speak he ops instead to pull out my phone from his inside jacket pocket and hands it to me. I smile and slide it into the pocket on my leggings before zipping it up. I look back up at him and jump, startled by the apple and pack of gum he held out to me, his gaze off to the side. The flush seemed foreign, but it made him look so cute.

I accept them and turn the apple in my hand, a smirk forming. "Are you giving me an 'appleogy'?" I wiggle my brows at the terrible joke.

"Not if you're going to make that fucking lame attempt of a joke like that again."

"Come on," I nudge him with my elbow. "It was pretty funny."

"You have a terrible sense of humor," He looks down at me. "If I had known before, I wouldn't have passed you during that audition." A small smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

"No take backs!" I say as I start walking backward. "Wanna join me?" Brow perks up as I bounce on the balls of my feet. "Do ya? I'll race you." I dance back and forth before pivoting into a sprint.

The wind in my hair, the early morning sun on my skin, and Katsuki Bakugou running beside me.

Wait!

I look over and at him as he speeds up to pass me.

"What are you doing?!" I ask, shocked.

"Winning!"

The burn was real as I sit there on there on the bench trying to calm my breathing. That was the hardest I had ever run, and I still lost!

"You're not even in running clothes, how did you beat me in boots and jeans?!"

He looks calmly at me as he wipes the water from his lips, just as sweaty as I. "Crime doesn't wait for you to change your clothes." He drops onto the bench and throws his arms over the back in order to lean back over it. "Besides, I refuse to lose without a fight."

"You're such a dork." The giggled word brings a smile to my face and as I look at him, I find his cheeks were rosy. He looks away from me before rising and rubbing his palms on his jeans, brow suddenly furrow.

"Tsk. Whatever." He shoves his hands into his pocket before side glancing at me. "What's the prize?"

"Prize?"

"I won, obviously there is a prize for the winner."

I rise and stretch once more. "What did you want?"

"I don't fucking know," He huffs. "You should decide as the loser."

"Potty mouths don't deserve rewards." I smile as I walk past him.

"That's bull," he shouts before catching up to me. "Where are you going?"

"To grab breakfast, my treat after all."

* * *

"Just get on the damn bike!" He growls as I walk down the street.

"I told you no at the park," I stop and cross my arms. "Eating wasn't going to change my mind, B."

"Why are you being so **_difficult_**?!"

"Because I've never been on one!"

"You're afraid."

Eyes widen and I look away from him. "No, I'm not."

"You fight villains and face death on every day and a motorcycle ride has you shaking in your sneakers. Ha!"

I stomp over to him and hold out my hand, eyes burning with determination. "I am not afraid."

He smirks and radiates with triumph as he pulls out the spare helmet and hands it over. "Hop on."

Irritated by his cocky smirk I tug the helmet into place and after a very brief moment of steeling myself I toss my leg over and straddle the seat as I get into position. He lets me situate myself before I gently wrap my arms around him, just enough that I could touch my hands together and keep distance between us.

"Hold on tight." He shouts as he revs the engine and pulls into traffic. The jerk rips a squeal from my lungs as my hands search higher up my forearms for better grip as I close the distance and my eyes.

It took a moment on the drive, where a sweet scent tickles my nose and I open my eyes to find the pounding in my ears from my heart was nonexistent as I watch it all pass by. I liked the view safely tucked behind him as we pass the world by, the faint scent of caramelized sugar in the air.

We reach my place in no time and I found myself a tad disappointed that we were already back but as he taps my arms, I realize I was still holding tight.

I release him and bring my arms back to me before managing to find my feet planted on the solid ground once again.

"Thank you, Bakugou." I felt silly as I shift from one foot to the next.

"It's alright, see you around," He says after putting away the spare helmet. "Souma." He takes off and I just watch him go till the bike was no longer in sight.

"See you around." I smile and head into the apartment.

Keys missing the bowl, shoes left at the door and slippers forgotten in their cubby as I float to the shower. The warm water washes away everything as I hum to the happiness in my heart. Once out of the shower I get my phone from my pocket and toss the laundry in the basket before gliding into the kitchen.

I plug in the phone and it lights up showing a message on the screen. I click it and read over the words before dropping onto the couch and covering my face with my hands as I squeal into them.

 _*From Katsuki:_

 _5:50 am: Supporting Characters should be able to reach me, so I gift you my contact information._

 _7:34 am: This morning was enjoyable, I look forward to winning again next time._

"He's such a dork," I peer at the ceiling between my fingers and exhale. "What am I going to do with you?"

And you would be surprised by how often he replied, and the sudden hours of messaging began. I felt like a teen with a crush at how excited I was to get a good morning message and invites out to hang with his friends. Mina was happy another girl was around all that testosterone and before I knew it, I had all of their contact information and even a part of group messages.

If I got caught out on my destress karaoke trips whoever was free came and joined in to really help leave the events of the day behind.

Morning runs with Bakugou.

Lunches with Mei and Mina.

Dinners now happening at other apartments, each of us becoming a part of each other's lives.

I learned a lot about Bakugou from his friends and how explosive he was around them, too.

But it would all have to go on hold as I got called on a mission out of town, they took my cell and to the world I just. . . disappeared.

Taking the mission on with the utmost focus I didn't find myself back in the city for a little over a month. It was exhausting and surprisingly lonely not being able to reach out to anyone.

I miss them.

Pulling my things from the locker I turn on my phone and wait for it to boot up. As I pull my boots on, I hear the intense buzz as my phone goes crazy with notifications flooding it.

Picking it up I look at all the messages and voicemails and I scroll through each one reading about their concerns and asking me to message them as soon as I could get the messages.

I head out and say goodnight to those coming in for their shifts. I pause and extend my hand out, cold droplets hit my hand hard. Opting to message them when I reached my place, I tuck my cell away and start my walk home in the rain.

But the walk became a jog and then running before I was sprinting through the city, boots pounding against the pavement. My feet carry me to the complex and I take the stair two at a time as I head up two flights and stop at the third door from the stairs.

Knuckles ache with each hit upon the door until it was yanked open.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He snaps and I can't help it as I tackle him to the ground. "Souma?!"

"Hi." I sit up and smile, water dripping from me to him.

"Why the hell are you soaking wet?" He looks past me before we scramble to our feet. "Who goes running in the rain?"

"Happy people," I shrug and rub my arms in hopes it'll warm me up. "And sad people, can I come in?"

"I'll get you a towel," He says before looking at me again. "Actually I'll just get you some spare clothes."

I follow him in and change in his bathroom before tossing everything in the wash. I step out to look for him and find him in the kitchen making something hot to drink. I take a seat on the couch as he walks over and hands me a cup before taking a seat.

"Thank you." It warms my hands and I gently blow on it before taking a nice long drink. The warmth fills me and I set the cup aside as I readjust to face him comfortably. He was asleep before I got here, his clothes told me as much as the faint red around his eyes.

"You gonna sit there staring or are you going to tell me where you've been and why you damn near beat my door off its hinges?" His words sound harsh, but his eyes speak volumes. "You just left."

"Well," I tell him it was a mission and that I was restricted to carrying anything personal but that the mission itself was confidential. The night wore on as we converse, and I knew he was tired when I wander back after switching the laundry over to the dryer and found his asleep.

I wander over and coerce him to get up as I gently push his groggy butt to his room. Upon reaching his bed I pat his back, "Now go to sleep, I'll let myself out after I change." I turn and head to the door.

Suddenly I gag as the collar of the shirt chokes me and it drags me backward making me land on the bed along with him. I shoot him a glare as I tug the collar back down.

"What the heck, Bakugou?!" I try propping myself up before a pillow hits me in the face.

"Keep talking."

"About what?"

"Anything, I don't care."

So, I spoke of a something I had seen while my short time as at the agency of the amount of missing people across the city in the short time I had been full time at the agency. I had been taking notes on it and looking into off official hero hours since being assigned to filing the old cases.

I look to him and his breathing is finally even. "Hey, are you still awake?" Silence met my question so, I reach up and gently poke his nose, yet he remains at rest. "I think, perhaps, I want to be more than friends." I roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling. "Yeah, I would like to be one of Bakugou's best friends."

Looking over at him one last time amber eyes look upon me in a wide-eyed gaze before he closes them again.

"Who said we weren't?" He grumbles before returning to silence.

I felt the smile before the heaviness of my eyelids or the yawn that drags me into the cool arms of sleep. A phantom of a caress unable to stir me from the deep slumber that found me was accompanied by faint words that felt like I was already dreaming.

"Sometimes I wish you would call me Katsuki."

* * *

The jingle sounds from the front door and I walk over to find it in my coat pocket. Returning the house phone to the base I plug in my cell and head to my room. I step out of the slippers and sink down beside my bed.

Hesitantly I pull the bottom drawer out and grab the lockbox from beneath the nightstand. I pull the necklace up and over the collar of the black oversized shirt I wore and unlock the box with the key at the end of the chain.

Inside were my most precious things: photos, gifts, but mostly they were memories.

Tears threaten to fall as I rise and walk back into the kitchen, photo in hand.

I pick my cell and block my number as I call.

"Hello?"

"…" My heart was in my throat and the words didn't form. Say something! Anything!

"If you're not going to fucking say anything don't call me at this goddamn hour!"

"I'm sorry," My voice was too soft and words too late as the sound of the line going dead reaches me. "Katsuki."


	4. Misunderstandings

**A.N.: Something I'd like to say for anyone who actually reads this, I'm still trying to grasp how to write from Kaachan's perspective since this takes place after high school. So, capturing a mature version of him I've never seen is a bit of a challenge, so I apologize if he comes across as out of character, but this is just how I imagine the mature Kaachan who has worked out his issues for the most part.**

 **I thank you all for giving this story a read.**

 **Story continues below.**

"What?" I stare at my boss as he looks at the list in his hands.

"Got a bug in your ear? I said you have to attend the banquet as a guise to find the traitor." He was determined to get the rat who caused us to lose one of our own.

"You think they'll be there?"

"I have no doubt in my mind, they'll be there, and they'll lead us straight to the bastard who killed Yurei."

"I can be on the road in an hour."

"Make haste and prepare for anything. This is to be handled in-house, which means I need Nobody." I clench my hands before nodding.

"Yes, Sir." I stand, grabbing my bag as I head out the door and make my way home.

My go bag was always ready and my angels both had ones too. I toss mine into the trunk and set theirs into the car as I lock up and arm the house before driving to the preschool and signing them out.

"Are we going to Papa and Memaw's?" Hikari asks as she hugs her stuffed Froppy.

"Yes, Bossman gave mama a job in the city, so I need you both to be the best you can be for your Memaw and Papa."

"Okay!" They exclaim in unison, their plushies currently 'fighting'.

By the time we reach my parent's place Froppy has rescued the apple juices and Deku has smashed the evil pocket monster, Vulpix, who was named Foxy.

I walk them to the door and as they kiss me goodbye, I already missed them.

"Be safe." Mom tells me as she reaches out to me and I hug her.

"Always," I look over to my children and smile. "I shouldn't be more than a couple of days at the latest, the soonest will be tomorrow evening."

We part with final goodbyes and I point my car in the direction of the freeway heading off to start my current assignment.

The venue was full of heroes and sidekicks, but mostly it was fucking packed. The evening was too long for my liking and I was ready to go home.

"Come on, B, lighten up. It is a party after all." Kirishima comes walking over from the group he was with prior and I roll my eyes. "Quit being a wallflower."

"Whatever," I grumble when a slim arm loops around mine, "Goddamnit."

"Hey, Red," Camie greets Kirishima as they reach me at the same time. "Didn't expect to see you here, sour face." She looks at me with a coy expression.

"He wouldn't be if they didn't make it mandatory." Kirishima says, "B here would sooner be home asleep."

"Ya'know that's a sign of depression. I know a good therapist, he was a terrible boyfriend, but he is good at his job." She states.

"Bakugou? Depressed? Ha, Nah, he's just an old man."

"Quit fucking talking about me like I'm not here!" They share a laugh, but I look past Kirishima where I spot Kaminari. "Hey, Dunce face!" Sure enough, he looks over before frowning at the name, but he walks over to us and crosses his arms.

"What?"

"Did you accidentally ring me last night?"

He looks confused and pulls out his cell. "No, I would remember a butt dial that ends with shouting, why?"

"It's nothing then." They start to converse and soon the others make way to us. I listen to them talk over the events of the night as I let my eyes wander, a flash of sapphires catching in my peripheral.

"Hey, Sour face, what do ya say?" Camie smiles at me.

"Huh?" I spare a glance at her before I search for them again in the crowd.

"About dating me, are you even listening?" She pouts.

"Camie, I only have room for one lady in my life right now," I remove her arm. "And she's waiting at home for me." Shattering glass draws everyone's attention to a laughing group, one apologizing as they look at the glass they dropped.

I turn and catch sight of a misty-eyed brunette clad in black as she lowers her hand, takes a few steps away from us, and hurries from the room.

"Who was that?" Somebody asks, but I press my lips into a fine line and head to the other exit.

Peeling out I speed away from the venue, wanting mostly to get as far away from this feeling of drowning in the depths of those eyes.

Once home I head up and unlocking my door, step inside and hang up my keys. "Sora." I drop down and start to remove my shoes when I hear her call out to me and she greets me sky blue eyes, happy to see me.

"I'm home."

 **8½ years ago**

"We can't go in guns blazing, Ground Zero." They all look at me before I had even uttered a word.

"EJ is right, they have hostages and they already wounded one of them." Kaminari crosses his arms.

"It's Earphone Jack, quit shortening it." Jirou chides him for the umpteenth time.

"I wasn't going to say to blast in you idiots," I look over the blueprints. "Since you narrowed their locations to both the main floor and the security room located on the second floor, the only way in is to fry electricity, but that could lead to casualties. . ." I rest my knuckles against the table as I look over the map. "Get me the electrical schematics of the building, if we do this right both your quirks can get us the advantage."

I walk over and look out the window at the bank, we had hit a wall as the robbers already threatened to kill the hostages if they so much a see a hero near the doors or in the cameras.

The buzzing of my work cell draws my eyes to it earning a frown and I answer it. "Who's this and how did you get this number?"

"I'm Nobody, but I was simply checking if you knew who was working the bank robbery case so, by any chance do you know?" The voice masked as things shuffle about.

"Two other heroes and I, now why is that any of your damn concern?"

"Listen here, Mister Mcsplodes," The voice cuts in, irritation present. "I'm just a person who happens to be in a position to help. Now, are you going to help me help you or am I going to have to do this alone?"

"Tell me your name and I might fucking consider it."

"I'm Nobody." I end the call.

"What if they could help?" Denki calls out as I toss the cell on the table and look at them.

"I won't trust a nameless extra with their lives."

"But," He looks to Jirou and she shrugs.

"I agree with Ground Zero on this, it's an unknown risk we just can't take."

The papers get to us and we start to map out our plan of action.

A commotion reaches us, and we hurry down to the cops on the lower floor.

"What's happening?" We ask.

"The cameras are down." The tech at the computers informs us.

"Surround the building, stay out of sight of the main doors." I tell them as we rush just outside, Jirou using her quirk to check what was going on inside.

"There's no movement." We hurry inside to rescue the hostages and apprehend the robbers, but the floor is was littered with sleeping people and faint traces of smoke that dissipates into the vents.

Passing all the sleeping people I find Kaminari standing beside two of the robbers, bound together by their hands and feet. A strange collar around each of the robbers necks two upstairs found in the same state.

We head out and find the media stations and reporters flooding the area. As we go through the normal publicity, I can hear the chatter of the interviewed hostages.

"So, nobody saved you?"

"Yes."

"If nobody helped you, who did that to the robbers?"

"Nobody."

"Do you think they mean?" The cameraman asks.

"Can you describe what this nobody looked like? We'll compensate you for this information." They were pushy but everyone replied the same way.

Each one said it happened so quickly, never giving more than the reporters already knew.

"Working hard?"

I tense before looking down into sapphires. "Uh!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay." She walks past me.

Wait a goddamn minute, I catch her arm as she starts to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"To the Gym." She gestures to the bag over her shoulder and a brow rises at the familiar bindings on her arms.

"You come from boxing or something?"

"Kickboxing; keeps me on my toes."

I release her arm when I realize I'm still holding onto her, so I cross my arms instead. "What brought you this way?"

"Must have been fate." She giggles.

I didn't realize it happened till cameras flash and we both look to the camera pointed at us. I scowl at the photographer when the camera was snatched out of her hands.

"Hey, that's mine!" The girl cries as Souma steps out of her reach.

"I don't remember giving you the right to take my photo," Souma states as she quickly makes work on the camera before handing it back to her. "I'll mail this," she holds up the blue memory chip, "back to your company," She looks at the name on her lanyard. "Emi."

She saunters off leaving the photographer and I standing there watching in shock.

"My boss is going to kill me." She mutters.

"She's so weird."

After a few more interventions in petty crimes and a couple of hostile situations, I make my way to the parking garage.

I hop on my bike and pull out my key when my phone vibrates. I reach into my jacket and pull out the phone.

 _*Side Character_

 _12:18 pm: The picture turned out nice :p Should send Miss Emi a reward for capturing a rare Katsuki._

 _12:18 pm: MMS_

Looking at us was different from this angle and I furrow my brow trying to figure out when I smiled. I shake my head and swipe up to the next message.

 _6:42 pm: Dearest Main Character, I have a quest for you so, if you aren't out saving the world from evil, would you partake in a journey to restock my supplies, the winter has been harsh, dear hero._

 _6:46 pm: Pleeaassee?_

I shake my head and bring my bike to life before heading out.

Three heavy knocks sound before I stuff my hands into my pockets. There is a moment of time before you hear things fall and a slightly raised voice before the door opens and she hops out on one foot.

"Hiii."

"You know it's only Fall, right?"

She smiles at me as she closes the door. "I know. Thank you for coming, hero. You didn't have too."

"Oh? Okay, see you later."

"Wait!" She catches my upper arm and pulls me back. "I really do need your help, I'll make you food or buy you something, please don't go."

I look at her and she was scrunching her face. I reach up and flick her forehead. "Lock up."

I walk away as she rubs her head, pouting as she turns to lock up. She catches up and looks around before looking at me confused.

"Where's your bike?"

"I didn't bring it; it isn't exactly meant for grocery hauling."

"Aww, I wanted to see you driving with the funny little buggy like attachment."

"Hell no!" I open the passenger door and she raises a brow. "Get in the truck or I'll leave without you."

"Aye aye." She jumps in as I walk around and hop into the driver's side. Buckled in and doors closed we head off.

At the store, she slowly fills the cart and for umpteenth time pinches the bridge between her eyes. She smiles at me when she catches me observing her before she stops in an aisle with dye.

"Why here?"

She perks a brow and pulls a box off the shelf. "Just wanting a change, Kirishima said the dyes here are good for home dyeing." She grabs another box and holds it against her face. "How about it? think I can pull it off like Kirishima?"

I look at the box and then her. "Non-sugar-coated truth," I take the box and shove it back onto the shelf. "You could pull off every color, but I think you rock your natural hair best." I shrug and walk down the aisle and reach into the male dyes and grab a brunet shade and turn to her. "With this, I'd look like my damn old man."

She bursts into giggles and props a hand on her hip. "Do it!"

"No!"

"You do it and I'll do . . ." She runs her fingers across the colors before pulling a box off the shelf. "And I'll rock, Electric Lime?"

I grab the box and look down at her before setting the boxes back on the shelf behind her. "No dyeing." she makes a face before flicking my chest.

"Party pooper, fiiiiine." She grabs the cart and we leave the dye behind to grab a few more things.

Everything unloaded and in hand, we head to her door when she stops and I almost slam into her and before I can speak, she shushes me and sets her bags down. She hurries over to the door left ajar and peers inside.

Together we enter the apartment ready to fight when the darkness fills with lights and cheers surround us, leaving us face to face with our friends. "Surprise!"

I look at them all and over to Hatsume who holds a cake in her hands. I look at Souma who stares at the calendar on the wall.

"What the hell is going on?!" I ask and they all share confused looks.

"Uh, Hatsume said it was Souma's birthday." She lowers the blade in her hands and heads back out the door. I join her and we return with the groceries before she grabs Hatsume by the arm and drags her out of the living room.

"I didn't know you were out with So-chan." Mina says as she slides over to look at the bags Souma and I had brought in. I search for the items she bought to make for dinner and now it seems as though there was too little.

"I had a truck," I start emptying the bag before me and I walk over to the fridge to open it and find it almost barren. "and she asked for help." Apparently, she wasn't kidding about the low supplies, but there was a downside to this job, especially when you lived alone.

"At this hour? Everyone knows you like to be home and in bed by now." I could feel those eyes baring into me as I keep myself busy putting things away.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." I shut the fridge and move toward the pantry and stumble. I look around to make sure no one saw and made eye contact with Mina over her cup. "You saw nothing."

She looks away, shoulders shaking, and I pick up the bag I kicked and start tossing the spilled over contents back when I jam my finger and curse before picking it up as I go to turn it over I hear them returning so I shove everything into the bag and zip it up.

The night proceeds with Souma and Hatsume returning and drinks are passed out. Games are played, movies are tossed on, music is played, and furniture is shoved out of the way to allow for dancing and competitions on who could do something better than the next.

It died down after two neighbors got onto her for the noise around ten.

Souma was dragged to a seat, the cake was set before her and the lights dim. I let them drag us all to the table and watch as they sing, her eyes on the lit candle, the flame flickering in her wet eyes before it goes dark and cheers fill the room, the light soon following.

She laughs and lowers her sleeve quickly as she stands to hug everyone before excusing herself for a moment.

I wave off the cake offered to me and take the moment where everyone was eating and watching the last of the movies picked, The Phantom or whatever, but they sang a lot and it was in English.

I head toward the bathroom and there in her room she paces, fanning her face. I look to the others as they all seem to gather around the tv now and give a soft knock before stepping into the room.

"Hey," She jumps when I knock and just short of dives to close the door before I made it all the way inside. "Woah!" I catch it and fully enter before letting it close.

"I said I needed a moment." She says, forehead pressed to the door.

"I have a question."

"And it couldn't wait till later?"

"No, it pertains to your mood change when we got back here."

I feel her glare at me more than see it in the lack of light. "It doesn't matter." She whispers before turning around and sliding down the door.

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'Bull. Shit.'"

"What is your deal, B?"

"You call me your best friend and yet I didn't know it was your birthday till after everyone else did."

"Hatsume wasn't supposed to tell anybody!" She shouts as she throws her hands into the air exasperated. "I don't' celebrate this day, today is the first. . ."

She presses her hands to her face, and I cross my arms, frustrated at her frustration. "First what?"

"Celebrating my real birthday." The words were low and muddled. "I mean, don't get me wrong, tonight was the most wonderful night, but today is a hard day for me." She shoves herself up and shakes off her hands.

"Why?"

"Because I celebrate my"Birthday" in October."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter, B."

"Fine, your welcome for the ride today, but don't ask me for anything else. Obviously, this friendship is a sham so I'm out."

"Bakugou, wait." She says as I open the door and step out. "B!" I keep on passing behind those watching the movies end and past those gathering their belongs to leave.

I step into my boots, snatch up my keys and head out the door. The early fall breeze blowing through the night.

"Why are you acting so childish?!" She angrily whispers from behind me. I unlock my truck and grab the handle. "Katsuki, please." She held firm to my bicep, and I grit my teeth.

Childish? Maybe.

Justified? I fucking think so.

"Nah, go tell Hatsume, I obviously never got level 10 clearance."

"Level 10 clea- what are you talking about?!" She puts her hands up in all her confusion. "Nevermind, that's not important. Why does it matter that I didn't tell everyone about today? Hatsume only knew because she found me in tears last year, and I've been friends with her since we were first years in high school."

"You still could have told me."

"No, I couldn't." She drops her head and wraps her arms around herself. "A real friend would understand that." She walks away from me and past the others who were leaving too. I shake my head and slam the door as I hop in and my truck roars alive before I pull out and head home.

The next morning came without words from either of us.

The next day and the day after that too and before I knew it October crept in and colder nights were upon us.

I join the small group of heroes as we are briefed on the mission at hand.

An underground operation, contraband, missing workers, and dead heroes had led us all here. We infiltrate and I was locked and loaded as we take out the small fries and work our way further in.

Each one we barrel through brought us closer to the center when gunfire sent the few of us not preoccupied merging to the source and there we found one of our heroes wounded and the bad guy with the gun in hand as he presses his back to the wall waving the gun around.

"Get this the fuck off of me or I'll kill her!" He shouts upon seeing us inch forward and trains the gun on the bleeding hero, his other hand clasped around the metal collar clasped around his neck.

A chime sounds through the room and his eyes glaze over and the gun points up to the ceiling as his pupils dilate and the chime sounds again and he screams, firing as he falls as if something above attacked him.

The closer of us three pulls up a shield and hurries to our teammate as we rush the crook who had unloaded the whole clip into the ceiling, shrill cries for the creature to die. A creature that didn't exist.

As they escort out the others and the officers are cleared to enter, I go to follow out when I hear the chime and I look around before a glint catches my eye and I see it stop rolling. I swoop it up, rotating the small bell between my fingers.

A string on the end caused me to scan the room, searching for anything I hadn't noticed in the heat of the battle and a faint string rests severed leading into the vents. I toss the bell into my pocket and pop the vent cover off, a single bullet lodged into the wall inside and then blood. It had pooled in one spot but smeared as they slid through the vent in a rather unnatural way.

"Officer, get a sample of this too," I say and hop down before helping guide the others out. I approach the medics and ask if anyone came to them to be treated for bullet wounds other than the hero in the first ambulance.

"No one has come to us yet, but we'll let you know if someone does." They smile and wave the next person over to be checked for wounds.

I look around brow furrowed, and frown secured as I search when I am approached by the cameras.

"A little bird told us your team worked with the elusive hero Nobody on today's raid." I look at them and back at the heroes facing the same fate.

"Find a better informant, there is no hero by that name." I excuse myself and finish up helping before heading to the officer from before.

"I'm sorry, Ground Zero, the blood was coated with ammonia."

"Damn. Thanks, I appreciate the effort."

When we finish at the office, I excuse myself and swing by a small store to find something simple to eat.

"I'm sorry, here." I pause in the door frame as Souma hands money to the cashier.

I walk in and grab something simple as I watch her thank the cashier and leave the building before I go up to pay.

I step out and she walks with her head down. I pull out my cell and find the number I needed and shoot a text out.

It pings after a moment.

 _*Gear Head_

 _8:03 pm Yeah, I'm still on the clock. Swing by tomorrow and I'll tell you what the issue was._

 _8:04 pm You were supposed to send them in last week, so this is on you._

 _8:14 pm Hey, have you heard from So-chan?_

I look up at her in the distance and head to my bike. I don't know why everyone keeps asking me that, she's obviously fine.

The night was simple as I got home, ate, then passed out.

The morning came and since I was off for the day I head out to the gym, then a quick breakfast, before heading to Hatsume's shop. I get there and head inside to find her nodding off while tinkering with something.

"Yo," I call out and she perks up and looks at me confused before looking at her watch.

"Oh, one moment." She stands with a stretch and saunters over to a coffee machine and I walk over to my bracers to see they were laid out across the table top. "Have I ever mentioned I'm glad you take part in cleaning these bad boys? Cause you never disappoint."

I shrug, "It's no big deal."

"The sound you were hearing was from this being severed when you took a hit." She points to the broken piece. We go over the cost of part replacements and diagnostics for other potential abnormalities.

After an hour or so of tweaking with it and a few other components, I wait for her to come back from a phone call and I spare a glance to my boot and notice bloody gauze and tried to remember if I had noticed a cut on Hatsume.

She walks back in and tosses me a water before setting the phone on the receiver and I take a swing as she walks over to the table.

"I'll send these back before the day ends," She scribbles something down and I can't help but feel curious. "Check in again in a few weeks unless you encounter another massive brawl."

"Did you cut yourself?" I blurt and remain stone-faced as she shakes her head and I point to the trash bin.

"Oh," She shoves it a little further beneath the table. "That was nothing." She laughs and looks off to the side.

"An awful lot of blood for nothing," I stand and turn to head out when I notice something on the counter. "I recognize that mask." I walk over to it and she jumps in the way.

"Nope, everything on this side is off limits. No touchy."

"Is there a hero named Nobody or is it some stupid name given by the media to the hero who wears that mask?"

"Souma."

I furrow my brow. "She has nothing to do with the question."

"The bloody gauze if from her, she got hurt helping out someone and bam came her for a patch up."

She looked fine when I caught sight of her.

"You should take her this for me, she left it last night." She drops a hoodie into my hands and shoves me from the building. "Bye." The doors shut and I look at the hoodie then back at Hatsume as she flees back inside.

"Goddammit! Get back here and answer me!" I shout and bang on the doors when the shutters close inside and I curse. "I'll be back!" I stomp away from the building she locked me out of and shove the hoodie into the compartment beneath my seat and check my cell.

There was a missed call from the nerd, so I shot him back a call.

"Kaachan?"

"What did you call about?"

"Just wanted to see if you were still grabbing Kirishima to hang out so we could set up for the surprise?"

I check the date and curse, "Yeah, I'll grab him now."

I hang up and head to his place. At the apartment, I punch in the code and head inside to find Tetsutetsu elbow deep in a gift box.

"Oh, Hey Bakugou, Kirishima actually left already. I think he's wrapping my gift somewhere else." I look at him and shake my head, that's right, they share the same birthday too. Think by now I would remember that.

"Erm, have you seen that new action film yet?" He closes the box and makes a face.

"Not yet, we actually brought it up last night when the commercials popped up though."

"Uh, wanna watch it? Just have to find knucklehead."

He jumps to his feet excited. "Hell Yeah!"

We message him to meet us at the theater, no questions asked he was there when we walk up and I buy another ticket for myself as I sent them in before me to get whatever they wanted. They were like kids in a candy shop that whole movie.

Once I got the okay we head to their place and I opt to come in behind them not wanting to get tackled by the idiots.

"Surprise!" The group shouts and both scream in excitement.

"He said we were going to a bar!" The birthday boys shout and Kirishima throws an arm around my neck, yanking me down to try and give me a noogie.

I yank out of it and give him a shove. "Get over there and enjoy your party dude."

Games, drinks, dares, and gifts fill the evening so when I open my eyes to find the sun creeping in through the windows, I am slightly shocked. I felt like shit as I get up and fold the blanket tossed on me before I head out.

I dig through the compartment and yank out the pill container and take the recommended dose before tossing it back in. I stare at the sweater then pick it up and haunting sounds of my own friends turning on me. That's why I drank too much.

Throwing it back in, secure the seat, and yank on my helmet before zipping up my jacket.

Why did I have to apologize?

I didn't do anything wrong.

Who calls someone a best friend and keeps secrets?

No one in my close group could, so why had she?

She's a part of us now!

My bike roars to life and takes off like a bat out of hell.

I pace the room as I wait for her to show up. Those still in the room kept their distance and others left as if they could feel my oozing frustration.

I drop onto the bench and cross my arms before looking over and eyes widen as my muscles lock up to prevent me from jumping at the sight of her sitting on the bench and bandaging her hands.

The door never made a sound, nor did she while setting a thing down, not even when she opened it.

"Souma."

"Bakugou."

"You're late."

"Trains don't work on Bakugou time." She says as she flexes her hands, testing the bandages before standing to start stretching. "Besides I thought you weren't talking to me?"

"I wasn't!" I stand and roll my shoulders. "But I have a bone to pick with you."

"So, you want to fight me?"

"You gonna tell me about your birthday?"

"I don't feel like it right now."

"Words are off the table, fists it is."

"Why is this so important to you?"

I walk to the mat and look back at her. "Why the hell isn't it to you? _Best Friend_."

I step onto the mat and walk over to my spot before facing her again, she adjusts the hood of her overshirt before taking her position.

"If you win, I'll tell you." She says and smiles. "When I win, you have to help me with a ginormous favor."

"When you win?! Like Hell." It was like the words were meant to make me see red. "You can use any style of fighting, just make kicking your ass fun."

That smile spreads before she raises a hand to cover it before taking our stances.

I rush her, steps solid, as I go in for a quick victory when the world goes vertical and I land on the mat. I look up at her in shock, not quite certain what happened as she looks down at me.

"Are you okay?"

I jump up and try again and again but with each slam, trip, swat, and kick that sent me just out of the ring, I got more and more irritated.

It was like I was an open book, a mouse in a cat's game as she moves gracefully, sweat on her brow evident as my own.

I rush her, fake out, catch her wrist, but she turns her hand and slips from my grip before using my own movement against me and shoves me back after kicking my leg from beneath me.

This pattern carried on for what felt like an hour before I finally catch her forearm and take her with me after she knocked me down. I take her surprise and roll her beneath me, pinning her there.

"Who taught you how to fight?" I ask, frustration shifting to something else when she gets her foot atop my thigh and with a sudden shove and quick work of her arms sends me to the floor my arm in her grasp.

"My Uncle was a fanatic about fighting, taught me every time he babysat." She tightens her grip and I grit my teeth as I try fighting her before tapping the mat.

"Fuck! I give." She releases my arm and I take it back to rub it as we sit up. I look at her and my mouth, which had opened to speak was left agape at the sight of her. Long locks not piled high in a bun or braided, all of it now just resting at her shoulders.

She reaches up and touches the ends before standing and returning to her bag.

"So," She starts as I stand, and I roll my eyes as I stretch a bit more. "about the favor. . ."

"You cheated, but what is this _'Favor'_?" I walk over and pick up my water for a drink.

"Part one,"

"Part one?!" I shout.

She gives me a look. "Part one, be patient with me. I should have told you because I call you my best friend, however, I'm not ready to." I drop onto the bench and look up at her. "Part two, Are you allergic to cats?"

"No," I raise a brow. "Are you trying to give me a tiny purring murder machine?"

She giggles. "It's a kitten and no, just asking if you can house her till I'm able to move."

"Your complex doesn't allow them?"

She shakes her head and drops down beside me. "And my contract doesn't end for another six months, so I just need to find her a temporary home till I can find a new place that allows cats."

"Fuck it, it's only a few months."

She smiles for the first time and extends her hand to me. "Truce?" I shake my head and her hand as she wiggles her brows at me. "Wanna go another round?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

Sandpaper kisses pull me awake so I reach up and run a hand down fluffy black fur and purring fills the room.

"Morning Sora."

"Meow."

I look at her and she yawns before jumping down. I sit up and she rubs against my legs as I stand and head to the door. She slides through the nifty little cat door before I open the door and unlatch the lifted corner to lock it back in place.

We head to the kitchen and I pull out a few things and start to prepare breakfast. I flick on the news as I set Sora's plate in front of her, a pleased meow sounds before she starts to eat.

I throw together a protein shake and a small snack for myself before checking my emails.

"It was insane," I look over at the tv where Kaminari was displayed with a reporter. "We were leaving when we heard this sound and that was when we found him." Flashes of ambulances and police appear as a gurney carries a bagged body to it.

"That was from the interview with Chargebolt last night. The Stun Gun Hero said it was a gruesome sight at what was done to the sidekick."

I pull on some clothes and start to stretch and do some light exercises, Sora weaving around and climbing on me before I finish and head to the door to leave.

"Meooow."

I look at her and give her another stroke as I step into my shoes.

"Keep an eye on the place." I tell her and snatch up my keys.

"Meow."

Back to the daily grind.


	5. The Story of Us

I open my eyes to find a vaguely familiar room around me. I sit up and wince at the sting from my jaw before I get up off the couch and find my way to the bathroom to look at the bruise I had acquired from the night before and the horridly puffy state of my eyes.

"What happened last night? Minoru!"

A door opens and he pokes his head out, "Souma? How did you get in? When did you get in?"

"I thought you could tell me that, I woke up on your couch."

He looks back toward his room and closes the door. "I didn't even know you were in town."

We walk to the living room and I rub my arms. "It's freaking cold in here." I look over at the curtains that billow in the wind coming through the open balcony door. "Oooh. . ." I vaguely recall the karaoke session and patchy spots of finding someone who didn't really hang around my other friends. Someone who wouldn't utter a word that I had been in town.

"I live on the third floor So-chan! How did you even, you know what, I'm too tired to care."

"Minoru?" A soft voice calls out and I look over and smile.

"Hi, Himeko, sorry to barge in on you guys." She smiles sweetly back at me. "I drank a little too much last night at the party thing. . ."

Yes, I just lied to my friend's girlfriend and my friend. I look at him as he closes the door.

"You're fine, it's nice to see you. It's been a long time since you've been over." I nod and she takes my hand and we sit on the couch.

"Congratulations, on the engagement." I give her hand a squeeze and he proudly puffs out his chest.

"You've been gone so long I asked Kaminari to be my best man." I glare at him.

"Best man, you hear that right? You say I act like a dude and I'll kill you."

"Please don't harm him too badly, wouldn't want our baby to Have no father."

"Baby?!" I look between them and at her belly. "No way!" We share a squeal and she looks to him.

"We announced the engagement and then a week later my doctor told me, so no one else knows yet, but I want my wedding photos taken before I start showing. Do you think you can come?"

I look between them, the air around them was warm and happy, truthfully something I never expected for him, but people can surprise you.

"Yeah, I look amazing in a tux." We share a laugh as I extend my hand, "May I?"

She nods and I give her tummy a soft rub. "You a very motherly look about you."

I look up at her. "Thanks, I always wondered what it would've been like to go through this adventure you're embarking on."

"You have to get a boyfriend before you could." Minoru says and I nod.

"You're right, being a mother is hard work, maybe I'm not cut out for it."

She swats him as she stands, "Don't listen to him, when you settle down and have children, I have no doubt you'll be the best mother they could have asked for."

"I want to believe that, thank you." I step back from them and cross my arms over myself, "I should leave soon, I'm sorry again for barging in."

Exchanging goodbyes was simple and I walked down the streets trying to get a reign over myself, I was still wearing that wig, but I had changed out of the dress at some point last night.

My phone buzzes in my pocket so I fish it out and answer. "Hello?"

"Morning mama!" They cheer in unison and I stop at a crossing light.

"Morning, my loves." My chest warms. "You're being your very best for Memaw and Papa, I assume."

"Yeeesss!"

I cross at the signal with the crowd as they explain in a cluster of them talking over each other excitedly. I step up and slam into a jogger as the group rushes behind me.

"Ow," We twist and look up at each other and my heart bottoms out of my stomach. "Katsuki?"

"Souma?"

 **8 years ago**

Out of breath, drenched in sweat, and no matter how I pivoted or twisted he found yet another way to keep me from weaseling my way free.

"Do you give?" I look up into those eyes and narrow my own.

"Dude, I thought your eyes were amber this whole time."

"What?" He frowns as I blow hair out of my face.

"I give," He lets me go and gets up, "Anyways, I never noticed they were red I always thought they were more amber.

"Hm." I accept his help up and we head over to our bags. "How's Misty?" I ask as I use my towel to dry up my sweat.

"Sora's likes to cuddle and climb on everything."

I look at him. "Did you rename my cat?"

"She wouldn't listen to Misty, beside Sora suits it better."

"Whatever just admit you like her already." I snicker and get a towel to the face. "Aye!"

"B?!" I look at him knowing it wasn't me who called out to him, but there was something familiar about that voice.

"Camie?" Katsuki and I say in unison as the blonde bounds in and sets her bag beside ours.

"That's me, fam." She smiles and him and spares me a glance before doubling back wide-eyed. "Yamazaki? You know B?"

"You know each other?"

"Yeah, Mcspoldes the first of your name; Hero of the city," I say and look at Camie again. "We went to high school together."

"Trill." She forces a smile at me, so I force one back.

"I never knew you went to Shiketsu, Souma." He makes a face. "You weren't with them at the Hero License Exam."

"How do you even remember who was all there?" I ask and he shrugs. "Well, you're not wrong, I was in bed with a fever that week. So, I was permitted to take it with the other group." I toss everything in my bag wanting to get away from her. "Um, I'm going to head out. I'll see you later, thanks for the workout. Oh, and Happy Halloween."

Don't get me wrong, she's a good person, but we just didn't click, we had tried.

I head out of the gym and return home to wash off this morning.

The day had drifted into the night and I made way to my favorite spot, a simple call securing my usual room. I was alone, most of the gang was busy or I was avoiding them completely.

I walk past the dressed-up adults before dipping into the alley and entering the building.

I was ready to enjoy my night.

.

.

.

Ringing reverberates across the coffee table as my eyes open and I look around the living room. I must have fallen asleep watching the horror movie marathon as we were into the 4th movie already.

When I reach for my cell the vibration ends and I look at the missed call from Supporting Character. I hadn't heard from her since the gym, what did she need so late?

It lights up again and I answer with a yawn. "Hello?"

"Hey, uh, this is going to sound weird, but can you come down here and get So-chan?" Why do I know that voice?

"Where's my phone!?" Souma sounds off and another person mumbles in the background to her about singing another song till her head clears.

"If Souma needs a ride them why are you calling me?" I look over at the time and furrow my brow. Everyone else in the gang had patrols tonight, but, I'm not a fucking taxi. Music starts to pour out of the speaker, and he curses before it gets muffled meaning he moved to a quieter area.

"Sorry, I'd take her myself, but she refuses to leave till the time runs out."

"What?! Throw her over your shoul- er," I pause as I recall that he was smaller in stature and I could already see the disaster unfold.

"Fine," I stifle the laughter the images gave me, "That little hole in the wall joint, right?"

"Yeah, Thank you Ba-"

I end the call and decide I would go pick up our weirdo.

.

.

Entering the building, the girl at the front desk gives me a wave before pointing down the hall, and like almost everyone tonight, she too was dressed in a costume.

I open the third door from the end and Souma's voice envelops me as I step inside as she pours her all into the words.

"-'ve been the strong one for so long, but I was wrong." She smiles as she notices me. "Does it make you weak if you needed someone? I'm not holding back, and I know what I want!" She walks over to me in that noodle leg saunter alcohol caused. "I am beautiful with you," Sapphires sparkle as she says the words to the song. "I am beautiful with you; you want me for myself. . ."

Her singing trails off as the music keeps on in the background.

"What are you wearing?" I inquire as we both look at her outfit.

"Can't you tell?" She gives a spin before dropping onto the couch. "I'm my favorite hero." She unrolls the sleeves and extends her arms to show off the half sweater designed to mimic my winter hero costume.

"I am a great hero, but why the hell did you pick me?"

Curling into the cushions she closes her eyes. "Hmm~" Sapphires greet me with a coy smile. "Cause I look better in it?" That melodic laugh of hers always cause the corners of my mouth to rise before I walk over and give her knee a tap.

"You wish, come on now, your time is up." She puffs her cheeks before stretching and hopping to her feet. She glides quietly from the room humming a song I can't place, and we head out of the building.

Cars pass us as I lead her down the sidewalks before she stops and looks over at me. "Did you walk here?"

I lift a hand and press it to her back as I keep walking and she starts to walk again. "No, I took my invisible jet and forgot where I stuck it."

"Tsk, blondes."

Like running into a wall my body halts as I look at her baffled. "You're fucking blonde too!"

Ahead of me, she turns to face me as she keeps walking and fluffs her locks, "Take a joke, Kaachan."

Warmth floods my face as the nickname catches me off guard, "Don't call me that."

There's that pout is again, "But everyone else does."

"I don't care; Souma!" The sidewalk dips and she yelps before I catch her wrist and stop her from hitting the ground, "Watch where you're walking goddammit!"

"My badness," She chortles and covers her mouth as we stand up straight, "I'm sober and I'm sorry." Porcelain skin no longer present beneath rosy cheeks and averted eyes.

"Forget it," I release her wrist and face the light, "Let's get you home."

As we cross the street, I tense as soft fingers wrap around my hand, "I'm going to see Sora." She declares and just short of drags me back to my place. We get there and climb the steps before reaching my door.

I clear my throat, "Can I have my damn hand back now?"

Again with the rosy tint, she lets go and tucks her hands into her pockets, "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing you idiot?" I open the door and wave her in. We step out of our shoes and into the slippers when small meows greet us as the kitten saunters over. She swoops her up and they nuzzle each other as Souma coos sweet nothings to Sora.

I head in and pick up the dishes I left on the coffee table as she takes the kitten to the couch and cuddles up with her.

I walk over and drop down beside her and Sora climbs from Souma's lap and over to me, "Looks like she likes me more."

Souma giggles as she looks to the tv, "Sora is tough competition, I better watch out." I look at her, placid and almost too bright to be in any room. "Isn't this that movie where stupid teens keep camping near the abandoned Camp Sparkle Pond and get murder?"

"Camp Crystal Lake."

"Mmm~" She watches a teen gets butchered and glances at me. "Yes?"

My damn heart hiccups and I look away from her to the screen, shrugging, "Nothing." Shit, what the fuck was that.

"Okay, can I borrow a top?"

I point to my room. "You know where they are."

She saunters off as I get up and walk out to the balcony and make a call.

The phone rings for a moment before it is picked up.

"Hello?"

"You still on patrol?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Damn," I look into the apartment. "You guys need a second pair of hands?"

"We're fine at the moment, but what's up with you? You sound funny man."

I exhale and keep watch for Souma. "Nothing's wrong. Can't I just fucking ask a question?"

"Oh, defensive. Let me guess," He clears his throat. "It's Souma."

Click.

I glare at the phone and up at our friend as she wanders out dressed normally in my shirt which always seems too long on her. When my cell vibrates, and I answer.

"Don't hang up on me, dude!" Kirishima chides me and I huff.

"I wouldn't if you didn't make assumptions."

"Assumptions? Ha, you're funny bro. I'm not the one who doesn't realize he has a crush."

"Like hell I do!" I shout.

"You have a soft spot for her, Bro." He is exasperated. "When you're with her you are just short of Plus Ultra calm. You prefer to hang with her alone but go out when she asks. Right now, you would be asleep, but something to do with Souma has you awake. Come on dude, read the signs. You've had a crush before, haven't you?"

I scowl as Souma looks over at me and sticks her tongue out me before facing the tv again.

"I hate you."

"Glad I could be of help, I have to get back to my patrol, but I'll swing by in the morning." He hangs up and I tuck my cell away before reentering the room. She pats the couch before resuming her playful game with the kitten as Sora tries to capture her hand in between its paws.

After about fifteen minutes of silence between us, she scoots closer before setting Sora on my chest, sparing a glance at her cell. "Halloween is almost over." She sighs before tossing it onto the coffee table. "Hey."

"Hmmm?" The teens flee from the placid murderer on the screen.

"Do you like anybody?"

I look over at her baffled by her question as she watches the movie, unmoving. "What?"

"Ya'know, like how Mina and Kirishima have a crush on each other or like Deku and Uraraka, who should just admit they like each other." Thin fingers slip pale locks behind her ear.

"Kirishima and Mina like each other?"

"Yep," She looks over finally. "It's cute to watch."

"Weirdo," I look back to the tv and Sora jumps down saunters to my room. "But, no."

"Mmmm~" She hums. "Katsuki."

"You ask me one more strange thing I'm goi-"

Shock floods my system with the foreign feeling upon my skin before it fades, and a chill remains in its place.

The silence was only broken by the shrill scream of another teen from the movie.

"Katsuki?" Sapphires so close I could drown within their depths, "Uh oh, I broke him."

* * *

"When did you get into town?"

I stare at hot tea in my hands before meeting that crimson stare, glad to be sitting as my knees kept turning into jelly or trying to carry me away from him and the inevitable subject I had to bring up any moment now.

"I came for the event last night; I was the representative for my boss."

A half-truth, but not a lie.

Kami-sama this silence between each answer was torture.

We sat there sipping our beverages, neither willing to speak as my cell vibrates the table. I check it to find a text from my father and I stare at it before closing my cell.

I clear my throat, "Bakugou, uh," My mind scrapes for a way to say it.

"What?"

 _Goddamn heart get out of my throat!_ "I heard another of our friends is starting a family."

There that look was, "Deku gets hitched and everyone seems to follow in suit."

"How old is their kid now?"

"I don't know, 2?" He downs his drink and stands. "I should go."

"Did you," I close my eyes. "Do you want kids?"

He scoffs and shakes his head. "No, I don't want any."

I stare at his shoes and stand. "I see," I meet his line of sight, but he refuses to meet my gaze. "I never got to congratulate you."

"For?"

"You reached your goal," I give a soft bow, "Congratulation, Mr. Number One Hero. Farewell, Katsuki."

"Thanks. . ."

I dispose of my cup and smile at him before walking away humming to keep that smile in place till I was far from his sights.

 _Once we've both said our goodbyes. . ._

Tears fall like rain as I tuck myself into an alley to keep out of sight from all those who passed by.

 _Let me let you go . . ._


	6. The Morning After

**8 years ago**

Morning light trickles into the room and I find myself in bed. I look to the clock and roll over; The welcoming scent of the sheets almost kept me there but the scents of breakfast being cooked made me rise.

As always it smells amazing as I make my way down the hall, I hear the news playing before I poke my head around the corner to watch Katsuki at work in the kitchen, it was always a wonder how he became so good at everything he put effort into.

"Good morning."

He looks over at me and instantly those cheeks were the same shade as his eyes. He returns to the task at hand.

"Morning." I walk over to the cups and pick up a glass to make myself a cup of tea. He had a cup of coffee, steam still rising from the glass.

"That smells good." I hum, sipping my tea and setting it aside. I stoop down to pick up Sora who licks her plate clean, "Does he spoil you?"

I nuzzle her before setting her back down and she weaves between my legs.

"Come eat."

I look up as his large hand pats the top of my head. "Okay."

We take a seat at the small table and as we eat, I hum my enjoyment.

I love my best friend, "Who told you to be so good at everything?"

"All I did was make breakfast."

"Ha! You don't get it; you got that Midas touch."

"Midas?"

I sink my teeth into the next morsel, "Everything you touch turns to gold."

He shakes his head and bites into his own food, "Flattery won't get you seconds."

"Killjoy."

We resume our meal in peaceful silence.

* * *

After a bit and a quick run around the neighborhood, we return and as he drops onto the couch, I take the opportunity and drop down to rest my head on his lap.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He goes to shove my head off and I swat at his hands, "No! Leave me be, I'm basking."

Those rough hands catch my wrists as while they wiggled in the air, "Basking?"

"Don't judge me Mr. Freezes for nearly ten minutes because of a kiss."

There is that crimson flush, "Shut the hell up! I didn't freeze up; I was processing what the fuck had happened."

"Uh huh, for ten minutes."

"Why the hell DID you kiss me?!"

I look away from him, flushed, "I told you last night."

He drops my hands and grabs my face, making me meet his gaze, "Tell me again."

I bring my hands up and he shoos them away, refusing to let me hide.

It was as though my heart was performing Thunderstruck as he leans over and stares down at me, unyielding in his resolve to make me say it again, "I . . . I said I like you." I murmur.

"HUH?" He projects and makes a playful expression, it was so new I didn't know how to explain the warmth it filled me with, "I couldn't hear you, whispering and shit."

"You're so stubborn!" I meet his gaze, "I LIKE YOU, LIKE YOU!

He pinches my nose and leans back, "See, that wasn't so hard."

Oooooh, he was pushing a button, "Yeah, if it's so easy to do then do you like me back or did you just feel obligated to kiss me back last night?!"

"Do I fucking look like some loser who kisses people he doesn't like?!"

"I don't know, are you?!"

We were in a staring match when his front door opens. "Yo, Bakugou! You home buddy?"

Thud!

"Ow," I glare up at Katsuki, surprise evident from where he stood. "He's home!"

Kirishima enters the room and looks at me confused. "So-chan, why are you on the floor?"

I point to a startled Katsuki with my thumb before pushing myself up. "Somebody tossed me off the couch." I dust off the shirt and walk away from them. "My stuff should be dry."

I return redressed in my costume and I grab my phone off the charger. They were chatting about the job as I knock on the wall.

"Woah, So-chan," Kirishima smiles at me. "You look awesome, I'd even say you wear it better than this knucklehead."

I flip my hair, "Thanks, I think so too." I look down at my cell as it vibrates and read the new message with a sigh. "I gotta go and change, I have to get into the office." I walk over to Sora who stares at me from the couch and bury my face against her before waving bye to the guys. "See you _losers_ later."

Smiling I leave the room, slightly peeved I couldn't get him to tell me how he felt after bullying me till I said it again. What a meanie.

I ruffle my hair and pout as I quickly step into my boots and open the door.

I step out when a hand pulls me back and I about melt into him before he grumbles under his breath and stomps back inside.

I lean against the wall outside his door for support as all the cells in my body do cartwheels. It took a moment before my legs could even remember how to walk as my heart sings loudly as I dance away from his place.

"Is it real or is it fantasy? Forever or just temporary?" I hum to myself as I pass other people starting their days, "OoooOoooh, what you do to me? What comes over me, OoOoh? If this is crazy there's nothing I'd rather be. . ."

* * *

"A day job? Really?"

I was surprised by the boss as he gestures to the papers, "Villains don't just work by night; a lot of their work is done when the sun is still up. Evil doesn't sleep."

Fair point, I'm just not used to being called in during the early morning unless another can't do their patrol. "You're correct, I was greatly wrong in questioning your orders, Sir."

"Good, now get out of my sight and get to work."

I leave his office quickly and head over to my small desk as I pack my mask into the shoulder bag and slip on the glasses from my work case.

Quickly making work of the screens displayed for my eyes only before I head to the changing room. I change into my costume before pulling casual wear over it and pausing to take a test photo to make certain the material stayed in top condition while it remained tucked away.

So far it has prevented the paparazzi and citizens from capturing my image which I am thankful for all the help I received when coming up with the idea to enhance the effects of reflective materials.

I take no time and head off to my assignment.

After the passing of Halloween and the colder days roll in, I find the warmest nights were the ones I spent tucked into those warm arms that I wanted to keep all to myself.

Even when we managed to get the gang together it was secret smiles and stole glances that kept me grinning from ear to ear.

When the streets filled with lights and civilians the crime got a bit worse so working constantly didn't bother me. Though it seemed my boss was throwing more and more grunt work at me.

I was beginning to miss my parents as texts weren't nearly enough, after all, the Christmas season was a sad one for them.

Finally getting half the day off I use it to find a few last-minute gifts. Ura-chan mentioned liking this perfume from the mall and Mina really wanted a jacket from that store across from our tea spot.

I go through my list and check off names as I look up to see that smile flash across the screens, he was working hard out there. I quickly send a short silly message to him before putting my phone away.

I glance over at the building I was passing when I halt and an idea pops into my head. I slip inside and after some through searching I leave with a small object in hand.

I finish with another set of presents for my parents and almost drop everything as a group of middle schoolers rounds the corner cutting off my path.

"Woah!" I gasp and just save Uraraka's bag.

"So sorry," I look up at the young boy who smiles brightly, sapphires meet and the blood chills in my veins. "We didn't see you."

"You're fine," I manage a smile, "Just be more aware next time, Asahi."

Legs keep me upright as I float away from him and after some ways, I flag down a taxi.

The sooner I got home the better.

I felt weak and colder than winter air alone could cause as I step into my place and kick off my shoes. Gliding across the area till I stumble and fall with the photos lining my wall as my whole body is riddled with the shakes and I can't breathe.

 _Help me. . ._

 _Help me. . ._

The tears blurring my vision were scorching as everything fades.

 _Mama. . ._

 _Papa. . ._

 _Katsu. . ._

Checking my messages, I thumb through them half reading when I spot one from Souma.

 _*Romantical Interest ;p_

I click my tongue, "She changed her name again."

 _3:57 PM I'm free for the rest of the day! :D_

 _4:16 PM Guess who I just saw on the big screen 3 My Hero 3_

This girl.

I tuck my cell away and zoom home, I wonder what dinner is going to be, she didn't ask so she must have planned something.

I pull into my spot and look up, but the balcony is dark, no Souma waving down at me. I head up and find the door was still locked, maybe she wasn't here yet.

As I open the door and the light comes on to show only my shoes inside.

Shit, I was expecting her to be here, though she usually was over when she had no work.

"Sora." I call out as I step out of my shoes and into my slippers as I wait for the kitten to greet me as always, "Little claw monster."

I walk further in and turn on the lights but still no little murder machine. As I step toward the couch I nearly fall, and I look at my slipper as I regain balance.

It smelt foul and looked like a small area of vomit, "What the hell?" I spot a few more spots and then I see the fluff ball down the hall. "Sora?" I kick off the slippers and step over the piles. "Hey. Cat."

Panic sets in at the unmoving form as I reach down to feel for warmth and to my relief she was breathing, but shallowly. I swoop her up and rush out of the house, keys in hand, as I zip Sora into my jacket to keep her warm as I hop back on my bike, trying to think of the closest vet to my place.

"Don't you die on me."

* * *

I sit there trying to stop my damn leg from bouncing as I wait for them to tell me why she was weak and throwing up, she was fine when I left at noon.

I pull out my cell and send a message to Souma to let her know about Sora. After what felt like the longest time of my life the veterinarian comes out and I walk over to him.

"Is she okay?"

"She's doing better, but it seems she had something stuck in her throat and couldn't breathe. We removed it, but if it's okay with you we can keep her overnight to make sure she is healthy as she needs to be. Had you not gotten her here in time, she wouldn't have made it."

I agree and they take my information down as I finish up; I check my phone again and note she hadn't opened the message yet. In fact, this was the longest she's ever gone without messaging me on her free time, she'd stay on the phone with me till she was asleep if she is being bratty.

I give her a call as I walk over to my bike, "If you're hearing this I can't come to the pho-"

I hang up and call again, and one more time before I decide to drive over, unsettled by her lack of response to the news of Sora.

The adrenaline was dying down now but I didn't want to return home so instead I head over to see if Souma was at her place, possibly buried beneath some of the moving boxes she has in the spare room.

I park and cross the street I head over to her door and fish the spare from it's hiding place. The lock clicks and I open the door and spot her shoes at the entrance, though it was dark through the apartment.

I step out of my shoes and pause to stare at the slippers available, confounded by the array of design to pick from. "Souma?" I call as I drag out the other black pair and start pause as I stare at the cell teetering off the edge of the small area next to the door.

I pick it up and stare at all the messages and missed calls, "Yo, your damn phone is blowin-" Something skitters across the ground as my foot hits into a pile of bags. "-g up. . . What the hell?"

I turn the cell and the light illuminates the scattered bags and picture frames, but it was those tiny feet just inside the phones light. I tilt the screen and there Souma lies amidst broken photos and scattered gifts.

"What the shit!" Checking on her I was startled to find her skin was on fire and her breathing was rapid. Sapphires slowly open, looking up at me confused.

I open her cell and start to dial for an ambulance when thin fingers close around it. "No, hospitals. No, doctors. Water. . . Can you help me to the bathroom?"

I lift her and shove the bags out of the way and swiftly carry her inside the room I lower her onto the stool beside the tub and she does her best and supports herself against her thighs.

"Don't you fucking die either, I'll be right back!"

I step away from her and find the medicine cabinet as she turns the water turns on. I rummage through the cabinets in search of some form of medication.

Once I locate the damn pills I return and find her curled up beside the stool as water rains down on her.

"What did I say goddamnit?!" I sit down and help her back up. She raises her face to the water. "Here." I support her as I help her take the pills.

"I'm sorry, your clothes wet now." She murmurs, but rest against me as she unbuttons her overshirt. I help her remove it and as I look back down at her it was me who felt feverish.

"What are you doing?" _What the fuck is she doing?!_

The sound of cloth hitting the floor drew my eyes to the wet undershirt now discarded.

"Close your eyes, but I need your help getting out of these pants. Skinny jeans and water are not simpatico."

Close my eyes, because not seeing you makes this any better.

 _WRONG! GODDAMNIT!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Then multiply (-8x – 3) and (ax – 2), hrrmm, ultimately the answer is -3 . . ."

Solving equations to keep this from being any less awkward felt like I was one of those damn nerds. But helping her undress, cool down, and dry off was putting me through the fucking ringer, I'm a guy damnit. . . Stupid hormones.

"I'd tell you to stay, but you can't move anyways."

An almost glare was sent to me as I ruffle her hair and leave the room. I would wait to tell her about Sora.

Picking up the shattered glass and bags put her place back into order before I walk to the bathroom to toss our wet clothes on a wash cycle. The upside to her making off with my clothes is I had a pair to change into after it was all said and done.

Yeah. . .

Shaking my head to draw back the wandering thoughts I start some food. It was a simple porridge, but it was warm and thanks to me, delicious.

"Hey," Her eyes open slightly and trail up to my face, "Foods ready." I support her as she climbs from the bed, some form of control over her limbs returning to her as she leads me to the living room. She sits up before the coffee table, back resting against the couch as I set the bowls down for us.

"Thank you, Katsuki, and I'm sorry, normally it's just the panic attack and a desperate need to sleep. Who knew a fever snuck its way out."

"Just a panic attack? First off, why the hell did you have a panic attack?"

She lowers her eyes to the steam rising from her food, "Can I see my phone?"

My brows crease but I grab it for her anyways and she goes into it and slides it across the table. I look at the picture of Souma between a man and a woman, gleaming smiles on all their faces.

"Who are they?"

"They are my parents."

My brows draw even closer as I look at them, "Are you adopted?"

She nods as she takes a few bites before setting her spoon down, "They had lost their son when he was 4, he got sick and nothing worked, so they really hate the month of December."

"But that has nothing to do with you."

She holds up her hand and drags the phone back to her as she looks fondly upon the picture. "He had this spot he loved to play at, just outside of their small town, far from here and they spread some of his ashes there on his 5th birthday which was the day they had found me lost and scared and very alone."

Sapphires look past me, halting the questions I was forming. "My biological parents hadn't named me when I was born and I never knew theirs so I didn't know where to look for them when the police asked me. All I knew was the view from the small window that was in my room and the balcony in the living room.

"You see, the day before my birthday they took me on a trip, a place far away from here, to go camping. We had food and games and it was my first time to actually go outside. It was the best day ever, but the next day they said they had gone to get me my first birthday gift. I was excited since it was the first gift they'd ever gotten me and so I waited patiently assuming they would return since all our stuff was still here, but they never did."

"How long were you there?"

She makes a face as she stirs the porridge in thought, "A month and 2 days."

"Why did they leave you?"

"I can't say for certain," Hurt was in her eyes, "But after I entered high school, sometime in my second year I ran into them and they had a young boy with them. His name is Asahi and he's my younger brother."

She reaches across and taps the bottom on my jaw, and I close my mouth. "So, they abandoned you and had another kid. . . Did they say anything to you?"

She shakes her head, "Thankfully my costume hides my face for the most part, so they didn't realize who I was." Water hits the table as pale hand rush up to wipe away tears. "Today I ran into him again, and he's so big now, but I wasn't in costume and I was scared. What if he tells his parents? What if they find me? What if-"

Panic fills her features again and her breathing starts to speed up again, "Shhh~"

I move around the table and pull her into me as I soothe her hair down.

What do you say when someone bares all things they had kept locked away?

I don't know that answer so I choose instead to hold her till she can't cry anymore.

But I understand it now, the reason she hates her birthdate, and the reasons she is grateful for all she has.

I can't fathom the idea of my parents doing that to me, hell, they may be frustrating now and again, but they were there through the good and the bad.

.

.

After that, I put her back to bed and tossed our clothes over to dry head back to my place to clean up. So when the place looked and smelt clean I pull out my cell and retype the same text a million ways before I could send it.

Once it's sent, I rest my eyes.

Damn, I was more exhausted than I thought . . .

* * *

Eyes open and I look around the room to find Sora curled up beside me, not ready to be awake. I get up and opt to go for my jog early.

Gave me more time to decide if I really wanted to go to that stupid wedding or not. Some of the gang was going to be there, but so was Souma.

The last time we met she was acting weird and asking me odd questions.

Ugh!

Once I return home I shower and change, I still had a bit before it was time for me to head in so I prepare food for later and give Sora her own breakfast to which the yawning princess happily eats.

I gather my things and double check to make certain I had everything before I head back to the bathroom and grab my necklace, DON'T YOU FUCKING JUDGE ME, and yank it on, tucking it beneath my shirt.

Big pools of blue stare at me as I head back down the hall, "Don't give me that look, you still have your Christmas present." She swishes her tail back and forth judging me with those damn cat eyes of hers. "Keep guilting me and I'll feed you kibble instead."

"Meow!" She darts back to her plate, protecting it like she understood my threat. Whatever, it's time to go be the boss.

I head out and pull into my parking spot as I look at the new location of my agency. Proud at the sight as it was still one of the top 5 greatest things I've ever done.


	7. Little Moments

"Okay, so what _you're_ telling _me_ that my daughter is going to be suspended for defending herself and her brother from a group of bullies to whom have gotten away with bullying my children for,"

I look over at the proud little girl with a tissue up her nose to stop her nosebleed, "4 months."

Hikaru nods beside her where he had sat timidly, "Four months, you hear that? I reported to their teacher about it on multiple occasions too and now," I look at them and gesture for them to cover their ears and they do. "I don't care if their families make monthly donations to this establishment, you will suspend the bullies, ALL of them."

"Madam I can't do that."

I lean across the desk, tilting my head so my hair hides my face from my children, "What an unfortunate situation we've found ourselves in, one moment." I slip my phone out of my pocket and sent a simple message before sitting back. "I'd answer that."

"Wha-" The phone on his desk starts to ring and he answers it as I turn to check the scrapes my children had obtained. "Sir? But, I . . . No, sir, I- I would never."

He looks to me, wide-eyed and pale as he shakily hangs up the phone, "What's wrong?"

He grits his teeth, "I will call in the other students from the nurse's office now."

"Splendid."

I remain as the children and their parents enter the room and I hold my head high as I soothe their heads.

Hikari still got suspended, but just for two days versus the week the other children received and upon their return, they would have to attend a class on why bullying is bad.

Was that underhanded of me? Yes.

Did I think it was necessary? Yes, I did.

I'm not above scaring a kid into being nice, especially one who picks on my babies.

"Who wants ice cream?" I ask with a smile and they beam up at me.

I take them to the small shop in town and allow them to get any size and toppings.

I didn't have much of an appetite lately, so I just watch them enjoying their meals. I had a big party to plan on top of it all, they were going to be 5 after all. . .

5 years ago, I never would have seen this as my life, but then again, 5 years ago I was ready to die to save so many lives. . . I was ready to die to save just one.

Would I trade this life for the one I had even six years ago?

I wipe away the ice cream on their cheeks and they smile brightly at me.

No, nothing could make me trade this life for my old one and in these past two years, I learned to be a better, happier mother for them.

I feel a small hand touch mine and look down at Hikaru, he stares at me with wide eyes. "Can we visit Memaw?" My heart tightens and I nod.

"Shall we grab her a snack?"

"Yeah!" They cheer happily.

7 years ago

Valentines was off to an amazing start, the girls wanted to hang out early for a nice meal and afterward since I had so little I couldn't live without I moved those on my own. It was the furniture I had left and I would have just hired some movers to take the important things to my new place, but somebody. . . Somebody showed up with two others and just hauled all my furniture out of my place.

And now.

Now I'm behind the wheel of his baby and I was mortified. . . All I wanted was to move my things why had things turned out like this?!

'Okay, I got this, just gotta back it up.'

Murmuring to myself I drop his truck into reverse and my whole heart was in my throat. We had just finished unpacking the last of my boxes when tossed me the keys and asked if I'd park his truck back into the spot next to his bike.

I take it slow, hands gripping the wheel as I make my way slowly around the parking lot and I stop a ways from the open spot, "I've got this, I passed my driving test, so reversing this behemoth will be okay," I look over my shoulder as I start to reverse, "Yeah, okay."

It was a smooth transition to angle it perfectly and I feel a bubble of confidence as I avoid hitting his bike altogether when my hand slips and panic slams my foot harder on the break when the truck jets backward and I scream.

"THAT'S NOT THE BREAK!"

I slam down on the brake pedal just as I hit something. My eyes slowly look over the steering wheel as Kirishima and Kaminari stare at me in horror, all of us pale as death. I shakily park it and climb down, hesitantly peering around the corner and my heart drops from my throat into my belly.

Yes, that is a giant dent, "Holy shit."

"What?"

I look over at Katsuki and the words sink in. My hands shoot over my mouth as I look away from him, my face warms, "I'm so sorry."

Oh how deadly that silence felt as I slowly look up him, shocked to find a crooked smile on his face, "What a potty mouth."

My cheeks flare twice as hot at him mocking me and using my own words against me.

"Don't be so hard of her, it was an accident!" Kirishima calls as he jogs over to us.

Kaminari joins him, "Yeah, Bakugou, give her a break, the dent can be fixed."

"Oh, shut up will ya! I wasn't yelling at her, it's just a damn truck."

They stare at him as he stomps away from them, "You scratched his truck last week and he about blasted you to the moon." Kirishima says to Kaminari who nods.

"Where was that leniency when I was in danger of the walking time bomb?"

They look at me where I stood still flustered by that smile on his face, "So-chan, any idea why he didn't implode?"

I stare at their smiles, knowing full well they had been suspecting the relationship between Katsuki and me, "Because I can't pay him back for the damages if I'm floating in space from him blasting me into the stratosphere."

They make a face as I start to softly push them across the way, my heart hammering still at the sight of that smile he chose, it was always a promise of danger.

Help?

.

.

.

"What is all this?!" Mina asks as she steps around the corner and I look up at her beyond the messy kitchen.

"Oh, I didn't hear the bell," I lower the volume on my phone and dust my hands off on my apron, "Excuse the mess, I'm baking a cake."

She sets her bag down and pulls out her cell, "Is it for Bakugou's birthday?"

"Yep, I don't think I can do better than his Christmas gift, so I figured I'd make a cake."

"I'm jealous! Make me one too!"

I giggle and raise my eyebrows, "You certain? I've never baked sweets before, and I think they're more temperamental than normal meals."

She shrugs and looks at the cat tower, "Little Sora's over?"

She glides over to the kitten who had grown so much bigger. I was so glad when Katsuki told me she was okay after ending up at the vet's back around Christmas time when I too had ended up ill.

"Oh, Katsuki says no scarfs near her."

Mina touches her scarf and her eyes widen, "I almost forgot!"

We hang out for a while as I make small test cupcakes, as I try to balance out the flavors I wanted. When I found the perfect one, I stick it to the fridge and sort the ones I liked and toss the ones that flopped.

Mina enjoyed tasting all of them and we spend our watching shows and talking over their surprise party they were planning, though I was bummed I would miss it.

"You certain you can't make it?"

I hand her the small box of leftover cupcakes and nod, "I'm scheduled to be out of town tomorrow and I probably won't get back till late the next night or into the following day, so I wanted to make it now"

"Bummer!"

I see her out and return to the counter to make the batter for his cake. Setting it in the oven I set the timer and drop down onto the couch to wait. I turn a cushion and lay down against it as I flip through the channels as I search for something to watch.

I look up at the timer and nod as I stop on a ghost hunting show and smile, shows like this always make me think of Katsuki. . .

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

Eyes widen as I shoot up and look back to see smoke rising from the oven, "SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!"

I quickly shut off the oven and fan out the smoke, turning off the alarms before turning on all my fans and opening all the windows and doors.

"What the hell?!"

I look over in shock at Katsuki who stands there just as shocked, "Ah! A wild Katsuki has appeared. Hehe. . ."

I fan the smoke away with an embarrassed laugh.

He bops my head as he passes me to grab one of the thin blankets off the couch and helps me, "Should you really be laughing right now?"

"Noooo."

Once it's all clear and my place no longer looks like a cloud of smoke, I stare at the burnt cake and my bottom lip quivers.

I ruined his cake. . .

A single hand pulls me against his chest as he looks away from me, a subtle ruby shade on his cheeks as I bury my face against him, "It's just a cake."

I feel his shoulders shaking and my brow furrows as I look up at him, hand pressed to his mouth, "It's not funny!"

I swat his chest and puff my cheeks.

"Oy! Calm down, brat. It kinda is funny, so bite me."

"Fine!"

I glare up at him and he stares at me now crimson all over, "It's not an invitation, let go of me."

I shake my head and his arm moves with me.

"You're such a pain."

He leans down and blows against my ear and I jump, release his arm and slam into the counter, "Don't do that, you know how I feel about that."

I cover my ears and glare at him, "You started it."

I look away from him knowing he's, possibly, right.

Instead of confronting him and that smug smirk I toss the failed cake and check if I have more ingredients.

He rests his chin atop my head as I stand from the fridge, "What are you doing?"

I poke his nose, pouting as I stare at the recipe on the fridge, "I have to make a new one."

"It's just a cake."

Stepping out from beneath his chin and look up at him, "No, it's not. It was my gift to you since I can't be with you on your birthday."

He rolls his eyes and drags me to the couch, making me sit before dropping down in front of me, "I don't need some cake, I still have all these."

Like magic, he produces a small object I recall gifting him, "I almost regret giving you that."

"Sounds like a personal problem," He flips through the small papers held together by a single ring running through a punched hole, "I'll cash this one in."

I accept the small ticket and read it, 'Shoulder Massage'

He made as much use of that "coupon" book as he could on his free days we had lined up.

I work the knots and tense muscles free, humming to myself since I rather enjoyed this. It was peaceful.

His head tilts to and fro and I work my way up to his head. The more I massage his scalp and work my fingers through his spikey strands, I finally get to hear the soft snoring he makes when he's just drifted off.

I didn't feel as bad now about my nodding off and burning his cake.

As I spot his eyes open and shock flashes through his eyes before he sits up straighter and rolls his shoulder and neck.

"Hey, since you started using the absorbers, how have your shoulder been? They feel less tense than before."

She drops his head back and stares up at me so I trace his face softly with the tips of my fingers, "They're useful, the design keeps it from hindering my movements, but takes some of the kickback so I have no complaints."

I giggle and joke, "You better not, it was my design."

"I do what I want."

I stare down at him and kiss his forehead, things like this still made him blush but it had softened and he didn't get agitated at being embarrassed as he usually did, "Wanna stay over?"

He gives me a thinking face, "Sora would be lonely without me."

I drop my forehead against his dramatically, "Lost to my own cat."

"Meow!" We both look down to his lap where Sora now sits staring at us with big eyes as she purrs happily.

We both laugh and pet her.

Sometime that night after he drags me from my desk and into bed to sleep.

I wake in the dead of the night and stare at a surprisingly awake Katsuki.

"You okay?"

He stares at me for a long time before pulling me close and burying his face in the nook of my neck, "You're my best friend. . ."

I giggle and slide an arm around him, gently gliding my hand across his back, "Who said I wasn't?"

A sudden feeling sends me into laughter before he lifts his head so our noses touch and smirks at me, "Smartass," He gently rubs his nose against mine, "Let's go back to sleep."  
"I like the sound of that."

* * *

Fully equipped I wait in the back of the room as they go over the objective of the assignment for the stealth teams and I glance over at the gentleman who leans against the wall beside me after the briefing ends and gives me a hearty "dad" smile.

"Yamazaki Souma, correct?"

"Who's asking?"

He hands me a card and I read it over before looking up at him, "You're Bossman?"

He nods, "I take it you remember the first card."

I nod back, "Yeah, still considering your agency if I leave my current town."

I push off the wall and join my group, activating the reflective layer of my suit.

"I'm flattered, it seems today I can get a look at the notorious Nobody in action."

"I doubt that."

We take our points and I scan the vent system before dropping in. Silence was key as I slither through the goggles hiding my eyes marking all the lackeys I pass before I arrive at the information room. Gently I pop the grid and lower myself in behind the man working the computer before striking him hard and catching his head before it hit the keyboard.

I roll him out of the way and pull a compact portable hard drive from my suit and get to transferring all the data we need while Team B keeps the computers defense systems from waking as I do this and Team A was removing the outer defenses in our attempt to do this with as less combat as possible.

Sorry Team C.

The data finishes and I tuck the drive away as the door starts to beep, a person lighting up on the goggles. I grab the guy and lay him against the keyboard and slip back into the vent. I lay there and listen as the person enters the room and I watch them walk over and sigh.

"Not again, dude wake up." I shout a message to Team B and watch the computer crash before slipping out. I was halfway out when the building shakes and warning flash across my sight, each person inside turning red.

I go to climb upward when all the access points seal and you could hear the combat commence outside first before Team C spills into the building.

I open two smoke bombs and all the rooms connected to this vent shaft show sudden blue targets and I drop down into one of the rooms I only had two collars on me and so I find something the tie them all together.

I nab a keycard off one of them and wait as a group runs past and I slip out into the corridor. I pull up the blueprint and follow a path to the closest exit.

The walls shook as I exit and radio in for an extraction, "They sealed the vents, I'm on the east side of the building, light up the beacon."

"Roger that."

My goggles located it immediately and as I climb up the hill an explosion sends two large foes at me and we tumble down. I catch myself in the fall and land on my feet as I look up to spot. . .

The birthday boy.

Katsuki was fighting the villains and underlings and I quickly dive behind a wall and call up Kirishima. The phone rings and rings before he picks up.

"Souma?"

"Hey, wasn't Katsuki supposed to be, oh I don't know, home today and tomorrow?"

"They called him in a few hours ago," another onslaught of explosions goes off behind me, "Was that him? That sounded like him"

"Yeah, that's him. I'll call you later, I'm still on the job."

He says bye as I hang up and the maker my goggles set of Katsuki showed him moving away from my location.

As I climb back up the hill, I locate Katsuki as he slams down the final villain near him and as if he had eyes in the back of his head that fiery gaze locks onto me before he stops a new onslaught of attacks.

I rush to the evac point and receive the small beacon as I look around for the team who was supposed to be here waiting.

"Nobody to base, where is the evac team?"

"They're there, I can see them on my monitor now, you're with them, aren't you?"

I scan the area around me before tapping the side of my goggles and they switch to night vision and I just jump back in time as a motorbike slams into the ground where I stood and barely manage to look up before a heavy object throws me down.

I locate the villain as they land beside the bike, I look down at what hit me and grimace as her name displays across my goggles.

I get up and lay her down gently as I can before glaring at the villain, "Let me guess, you were running away from this fight and found her instead."

He crosses his arms, smugly smiling, "It was so quick she didn't even realize she was dead."

I take my stance, eyes narrowed, "Coward, too afraid to fight a little girl."

He rushes me and I manage to turn and catch his side, striking hard enough to send him away from me. He catches himself and I find myself in combat.

"What are you doing?!"

I dodge his attack and catch him, throwing him into a tree, "Zelpy was murdered, I am in combat with the villain now."

I activate the pads of my gloves as he gets to his feet and I rush him, hands clasped tightly sending him into screams and he shakes violently till he is unconscious. I clasp one of my collars on him when I just catch sight of a blade before I yank away and am sent stumbling backward behind a tree and I catch the goggles as they fall from my face.

The cut bleeds down and I glare at the new group beyond the blood.

"We're sending another hero now."

"Send Team C, I think our evacuation spot was the same as the enemies."

The onslaught begins, sleep gas, stun gloves, and a good about of what my uncle taught me were all that kept them from pinning me in one spot as I could still barely see beyond the blood in my eye.

It was bad, I could handle the weaker quirks easily, but the heavy hitters were holding their own.

I run up one of the larger men, clasping the second collar on him and kick off as he is hit with his companions' quirks and he topples down on two of his men who tried to grab me from behind.

As I land, I feel a large hand claps my forearm and I am airborne instantly before I slam against a tree and I gasp as the loss of air before I am thrown across the clearing.

I slam into the bike and flip over it.

Despite being dazed I shove myself onto my hands and knees before a swift kick sends me rolling, my mind is blank, I can't think of a way out. He was just brutally whaling into me at this point. He uses his foot and rolls me onto my back.

I stare at up at him as he reaches down and lifts me by my neck and I watch him smile and I can't help it as I start to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny? You're going to die."

"I just remembered a song."

He pulls me close to him, "And what song is that?"

My gloves start to warm up, eyes drifting over his should, "Knock knock, you about to get shell shocked."

I slam my palms against his chest, the current stunning him as I hit the floor, and a blast sends him across the clearing.

Katsuki lands and behind him the others start to appear in droves. They break apart to get the conscious villains and fight though who resist.

I lay there, my body realizing the extent of my wounds, "Body Scan."

"Scanning. . . Complete. Your major injuries are: Four fractured ribs and fractures attained in the right Radius and Ulna. Your minor wounds are: A cut attained beneath your right eyebrow and varying bruises. Estimated healing time: Seven months."

"Just great."

I sit up despite the pain and struggle to my feet. I look around at them all as a hand catches my shoulder, I lower my head, the hood of my cloak shades my eyes from him, and I look at Katsuki's hand.

"Who are you?"

"Nobody."

His grip tightens, "You think now is the time for games?!"

I look beyond him and jump into him sending us both to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I look down at him beneath me and his eyes widen, "Wait. . ."

He reaches up to my mask and finds he cannot remove it, "No one but I can remove it."

My vision blurs and my arms give out, sending me into darkness.

* * *

The hooded stranger slams me to the floor, "What the hell are you doing?!" I look up at them and I'm startled by their eyes, I knew those eyes, "Wait. . ."

I reach up and try removing her mask, but it won't budge.

"No one, but I can remove it." The distorted voice says before eyes blur and shut as she falls against me.

"We got the rest of the villains tied up."

I lift her as best I can before my hand hits something. I lean her as I look down at a dagger lodged in her side.

"Good," I radio the base, "We need medical assistance asap."

I pull her hood back and those pale stands frame her face. I finally got the answer I was after. I remove her gloves and press her fingers against her mask and like that it expands and the straps behind her head release.

I give it a lift and large hands stop me, "I wouldn't do that, not here."

I look up at the elder man who looks around at the others, "Who the hell are you?"

He reaches down and secures her mask back in place, "If I'm lucky, her new boss. So do not speak her name or tell a soul, anonymity means more to her than you know."

I keep my eyes on him till the medics arrive and they take her as I am told to stay and help round up the rest of the lackeys from the building.

It took longer to gather and transport them than it had to take them out.

By the time I reach the main camp and get her location she was in transit to a hospital nearby. Within the hour I am stuck waiting outside of a surgery room that red light irritating me as I pace.

"Calm down, dearie."

I look up at the familiar elder woman who walks out of doors before me, "How is she?"

Recovery Girl stops and smiles, "Miss Yamazaki is going to be okay, they're finishing up in there now," She looks at me from head to toe and sighs, "Didn't even change before coming here, she won't be happy about the attention that'll bring."

I drop into a seat finally, "She'll deal."

I feel her small hand tap my leg and I look down at her, "Have some candy, she'll be out soon." I accept the candy before she wanders down the hall.

I stare down at the candy in my hand before murmuring, "Thanks for coming."

* * *

They get her into a room, and I sit beside her as she stares at her hands with such intensity, "So, Nobody? Why do you address yourself with the name the civilians call you?"

"It's my hero name, I picked it."

"Why Nobody?"

She sheepishly smiles, "Truth?" I nod and she sighs, "When I picked the name, I was nobody. Walking a line between visible but unseen. I took this negative view of myself that I had all my life and used it to do what I did best."

"That was?"

"Moving amongst the shadows of those who shine too bright, my own game of misdirection."

We both go quiet, a silence neither of us knew how to confront.

I took a crack at the silence, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She smiles, "You never asked, besides I thought it was fun, being there but not being seen."

I shake my head, "You're too much," I look at her bandages, "That was dangerous, what you did tonight."

Small fingers hover over her side, "I didn't realize it would hit between the armor plates with such force, but if I hadn't done it, you'd be in this bed instead."

That small hand extends to me and I stare at it before she opens and closes it a few times till I sigh and take her hand in my own.

"I would have been fine."

"Perhaps, but I couldn't stop my body if I wanted to," She rubs circles gently with her thumb on my hand, "I didn't want you getting hurt." She purses her lips before scooting over as best as she could and past the bed, "Get up here."

"Why? So you can fall asleep on my arm again and when it's numb from blood loss you plan to touch it." Mischievous grin forms on her face before she nods, "No, I'm going to go change and I'll be back with food. Try and sleep."

I ruffle her hair as she pouts, and I leave. As I exit the room a few nurses scatter down the hall and I head past them and toward the elevators so I can leave.

Souma has to be more careful if she doesn't want the others knowing yet, I already have a hard enough time not touching her around the gang, but no, she gives me those big eyes and damn pout. Tsk, she's going to be the death of me. . .

But I do enjoy these little moments.


	8. The Invitation

Heading inside the office I was greeted by all my sidekicks and a few interns as I head for my office, this morning had been hectic and now it was the time to get caught up on the events inside.

My secretary walks up, matching my speed as she hands me a folder, "As usual you have to confirm these requests yourself, and I felt this one was one you should handle yourself." She points to the post-it

"And what about this call has you smiling, Asuka?"

Chocolate eyes sparkle, "Call back this number and you'll see."

I shake my head as she walks away, and I step into my office. I set my bracers aside as I start to sort out my new tasks and organize the next shifts workload before I start to return all the calls until I get to the post-it.

Staring it over I look out the window of my office as Asuka hurries by, black hair trailing behind her as she makes her way around the office having the next group moving out to help the police.

To hell with it.

The phone rings and rings and I opt to hang up after the fifth ring, "Hello?!"

I look at the phone before placing it to my ear, "Hello?"

Sudden giggles fill the room before they clear their throats, "Um, is this Ground Zero?"

"Do you know that prank calling my agency isn't smart?"

They gasp, "No! This isn't a prank call; we were calling to hire you for a birthday party." The girl explains.

"Our birthday!" The boy chimes.

"Yes, our birthday is April 20th, and we saved up all our allowance and snack money to ask for this favor Mr. Ground Zero."

"We even mailed an invitation!" The boy adds.

I look out the window and for a moment, "Out of all the heroes, why pick me?"

"You're our favorite hero, you've always been."

"Tsk, Keep your money, kids." There's an audible shock, and hushed panic on the other line. "I'll find the invitation."

It's a moment till they stop cheering before an answer comes through, "You're the most awesomest! No one holds a candle to you!"

"Where are my grandkid's and why are they shouting?" An older voice calls out, and they panic.

"Thank you again, bye! See you at our party."

The line goes quiet and I set the phone down, shaking my head, "I guess I have plans after all." I press the intercom on my desk, "Asuke, have the fresh meat pick through the mail for a birthday invitation for 04/20," I look out as she pokes her head over one of the cubical, "I have a suspicion the card is me themed."

"Yes, sir!"

 **6 Years Ago**

It was funny watching them squirm beneath my gaze as I set the food at the table and take a seat. The young lady, naturally pale, beside me looks like death after her color drained from her completely.

On the other side of me sat my son, red and angrily avoiding eye contact.

I clear my throat and lift my bowl of rice, "Let's dig in."

"Yes, ma'am." The girl responds as she robotically moves to eat, and I try repressing my laughter.

"Why the hell are you here?!"

"Oh, he can speak," I fill my bowl with the sides and look at him. "It isn't a crime for a mother to visit her son."

"No, but it is illegal to enter someone's house without permission, Hag." We glare at each other before he jumps and shoots her a look, where she glares at him over her bowl. "What was that for?!"

She sets her food down and meets his gaze, "It's not right to call your mother names."

"You act like you never called your mother a name."

"Katsuki," I warn at the sight of saddening in her gaze.

"It's okay, Mrs. Bakugo, I know a lot of kids who did and still do speak that way to their parents," A soft smile graces us before she looks back to my son, "However, I didn't, nor have I, because I was just thankful for Mr. and Mrs. Yamazaki to have wanted me as a part of their family."

It has been a long time since I've seen him make that expression, "I'm sorry I said that."

What?

Sorry?

I reach out and pat his head effectively startling him, "Wha?!"

"You've grown again while I wasn't looking."

"I'm a freaking grown man! Quit patting my head dammit!"

I lock him in a headlock and give him a noogie, "You'll always be my little boy, you pain in the ass."

A melodic giggle fills the room and we both look to the girl who for the first time in this whole awkward mess looked, well, relaxed.

"Sorry."

"No need for apologies." I smile at her and release my son who runs a hand through his hair, but it stays pretty much the same. "Though I do owe you an apology for this morning, uh,"

'Souma, Souma Yamazaki."

"Souma, I hadn't known my son had company, let alone a girlfriend."

Rosy cheeks greeted our vision as she nervously laughs, "We should have heard you come in, some heroes we are."

"Heard her? The door was locked, the spare is in the room, how did you even get in?"

I grin, "You gave me a spare."

"The hell I did."

I tap his bowl and give them both a look, "Come, come. Eat up before it all gets cold."

Grumbling his irritation, he reluctantly digs in and the meal passes without another word. When we finish, they both get up and wash the dishes before she excuses herself to wash up and change for the day.

"So, She's a nice young lady."

"She certainly is."

* * *

Entering the house that evening and the scents of dinner filled the air. I drift in to find my husband setting the table, apron still on, he was still as handsome as the day I first met him.

"Masuru," He walks across the room to me, "Our son has a girlfriend."

Brows lift and that soft smile appears, "What grand news, though I do question the method you used to uncover this truth."

Arms reach out for him, seeking his warmth, "A mother is allowed to go visit her son's apartment."

"Did you knock and wait for him to answer?"

I avert my gaze as he hugs me and I rest my cheek against his chest, "Dinner smells great."

He gives a soft laugh and leads me to the table, "Let's eat."

I snicker inside and join him at the table.

* * *

"Do you have to go?"

Souma looks to me and adjusts her duffle, "Yeah, the center called to let me know another mother and child didn't check back in at all last night, but the building was evacuated during an attack, so no one knew till just now."

She sighs and extends her hand, subconsciously I accept it and her shoulders slump, "What?"

"I have to wait for next month till I can come back."

I shake my head, "You could have looked into more agencies here in town."

She nods but we both know that her new agency was her next option regardless of how she would come to leave her previous agency.

"My next off day I'll go over, Sora is probably missing me."

"Ha!" She scoffs but smiles, "You bet that little brat does. I'm about to make your place her forever home."

The train sounds off and she makes that face that makes an irrational part of my brain want to keep her from going, but I let go and we part once again.

* * *

Retracing the steps of Ms. Shimizu, I learn the last place she and her son were seen at was the park no more than a block from the center.

I had the Intern reviewing all the footage we recovered from all the surrounding buildings with working cameras. Her quirk allowed her to do it in half the time had I done it myself so, instead, I walk to the grounds searching for anything that could tell what had happened.

I come to the furthers part of the park, more heavily shrouded by trees and left beneath one of the trees was a small blanket, tousled from being ran across. I follow the faint footsteps to the edge of the street and am met with a back road where I spot the small bear that never left Asas's side, black streaks left beside it on the old road.

Dread forms inside as I mark it and get the police to canvas the area.

Back at the office, I place the photo of mother and child on the board in the back room I devoted to this case, my case. The case that got me kicked out of my old agency.

"Do you think they're connected?"

I look back to our office mother, Maya, and nod, "Yes, they just confirmed it was the same make and model of the van from a few of the other abductions."

She walks in and hands me a nice hot cup, "Hot cocoa to the blues away."

"Thanks," I take a sip and set it down, "But these blues are navy after today."

She pats my back and hands me a file, "Thankfully you came to us, after all, our agency has much more accesses than others to less," she smirks, "accessible information."

I accept the file and start to scan through it and I hurry over to the wall and I hadn't even noticed when Maya left the room as I watched a plan begin to unfold.

Walking into my parent's house I get to watch my father and Sora curled up and sleeping in front of the tv and I slip silently into the kitchen where my mother sits at the table calculating the expenses for the month.

"Mama, I'm home."

Lighting up she marks her place and stands to meet me in a hug, "When did you get back?"

I join her back at the table and snag an apple from the little bowl set at the center of our tiny table, "I got her about 11 and was at the agency until an hour ago," I bite into the sweetness and smile, "I see papa and Sora are getting along."

She fills me in on the shenanigans that ensued my absence. Father woke at some point and we all have dinner together before I pack Sora's things and transfer her back home.

I video chat Katsuki and Sora were fighting me for screen time before we both settle down and nod off for the evening.

In the weeks that follow I follow leads, infiltrate groups, and so all I can to find any clue as to what they were doing with all the missing people.

Another month passes and I sit with closed eyes as I listen to the audio files from a recently reopened case. I had taken the two file boxes home with me so I could get to the last of the tapes.

Warm tea slithers down to fill my empty stomach as I try getting anything new from these dusty tapes.

"Maybe I should have stopped to grab something from the corner store to snack on, I forgot to buy groceries again." I tell Sora who rests beside my leg, "Perhaps I'll go after this tape."

She rolls over and I rest my head on my crossed arms and resume listening.

Something yummy wafts through the air and rouses me as I open my eyes to see a cute sight as Sora sits up and extends her nose to touch Katsuki's as he works on cutting something up before turning and adding it to the pan on the stove.

I giggle and rest my eyes again before I shoot up and stare at him again, "Look who's finally awake."

He had barely finished the sentence before I tackle him with a hug that sends us both toppling over.

"What are you doing here?!"

He gives me that heart slaying smirk as he traps me against him, "Finally got a few days off, it's been crazy out there recently." I nod because there was an influx in crimes all over which is why old cases began to surface anew.

"We better get up before your food burns."

We rise and I help finish up the yummy dinner before demanding cuddles on the couch as we half-watch some television and talk more about topics we didn't share over the phone.

"Hey, you know that song you're always humming, Fight Song, right?" I nod and he starts to play with my hair that fell over his hand as I nestled closer. "It came on the radio each time I decided to turn it on, and it got me thinking, Why, do you like it?"

I yawn and take a deep breath of his calming scent, "Because it was the song that played whenever I felt I wouldn't be able to go on," I look up at him, "Studying to be a hero was harder for me to say the least."

He scoffs and raises a brow, "With the way you fight without using yours I doubt that."

Guilt.

"You'd be surprised."

* * *

It was funny to watch him smooth out his clothes for the millionth time as we approach the restaurant, "Nervous?"

"As if," He opens the door for me and I take his hand, "Don't say a word."

I smile and tighten my grip on his clammy hands, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Heading to the hostess she looks up my parent's table and leads us through the bustling room till we find my parents tucked a little off to the side. As we reach the table, I give them each a hug as Katsuki pulls out my chair for me.

"Thanks," I say as I lower in time with his pushing it in allowing me to sit flush to the table. "Mom, Dad, this is Bakugo Katsuki," I gesture to him as he quickly wipes his palm off and offers it to my father, "Katsuki, My mom and dad, Mr. and Mrs. Yamazaki"

A firm shake between dad and Katsuki, a gentle one for my mother who held hesitation in her gaze. I reach for her hand as Katsuki takes his seat and squeeze it before taking a glance at the menu so I could decide quickly what I wanted before the conversation began.

"Bakugo, it's a pleasure to finally meet the person behind that big smile she wears nowadays."

Posture perfect as he gives a gentle smile that melts my heart, "I'm proud to be one of her reasons, you guys have raised a strong young woman," He looks to me, "She deserves to be happy."

GAH! *Critical Hit* Does he not know how hard it is not to swoon when he says such things!?

"Flattery will get you only so far young man." Mom beams and I shake my head embarrassed.

The meal passed with laughter and long conversation and I knew that I wanted this to happen more, a lot more.

* * *

"What's left on the list?"

I look to my dad as I glance at the little ones running around in the yard, "I lost an invitation, but it was okay since a couple of the kids caught something and I don't want it to spread to any of the guests."

I flip through the sheet of checked off items and stare at one I had crossed off even though the kids really wanted it. I felt bad, but I wasn't ready yet.

"Um, aside from that, their costumes are almost ready, I think I have a few more things to touch up, but other than picking up the cake we're ready for next week."

He smiles and walks over to hug me, "I'm sorry you've had to do all this alone."

I shake my head and hug him back, "I'm a mother and a grown-up, this is a part of life, and I enjoyed planning their first big party. They're my little troopers and they deserve the world as you and mom gave me."

His eyes water and he hugs me tighter before stepping back and clearing his throat, "You're Mom would be proud."

"What's for dinner?" I look down at happy children who were starting to sweat from all the running around.

"How about I grab some fried chicken?"

They cheer and my dad pats their heads, "Go clean up and change and your mom will be back before you know it."

Kissing their heads, I head out the door comforted by the faint familiar scent from the past.


	9. The Cake is Secure

The day was upon us as I hang the final decorations and confirm that dad had picked up the cake before I had to get my kids from their lessons.

The doorbell rings and I hurry over to open it and the scent of food slaps them in the face as I beam a smile up at my fellow workers who had managed to get later shifts or a day off to attend.

"Anything we can do to help?"

"Can you get the grill going? And can you help me get these hung around the last half of the yard?"

With the final stretch and the arrival of guests I open the gate and let them through to the back before spotting my dad as he pulls up. Once we secure safe passage for the cake, I grab the birthday outfits from my craft room and leave dad to keep an eye over the party, music fading in the distance as I head out for the Guests of Honor.

 **5 years ago**

It was heavy, this weight that came with loss and the constant thoughts of if only I had been faster, stronger, better.

The front door creaks open and I quickly harden my expression and chase away signs of weakness before my bedroom door swings open to reveal Souma, "What are you doing here?"

She crosses the rest of the distance and embraces me, the warmth that was there sept into me and I can't stop myself from wrapping my arms around her and burying myself against her to hide within the sanctuary that she created by just being with me.

"I'm so sorry, I would have come sooner but I was away on a case and then the gang was concerned, but you locked them out."

I remain as still as possible as her voice was the only one in my head now and I was grateful, but pride or shame perhaps clamps around all the words to explain myself and I can't speak.

She steps back just enough that she can guide my face upwards where soft lips press against my forehead, "Come, let's lay here for a while, were in no hurry."

Showing emotions has never been easy but as she props herself up and pulls me close, I have to fight the blurring vision and contracting muscles in my throat.

Gently fingers glide through my hair as her other hand caresses the side of my face.

"I'm no good with these kinds of things," I manage, "I was right there, but I couldn't reach them."

"We can't save everybody, love." Thumb brushing away the hot liquid now falling, "Can I sing for you?"

Nodding I listen pleased to have only it in my head, "If I could break away half of all your pain, I'd take the worst of it and carry you like you carry me,"

 _You say you're all right when tears are in your eyes. We're strong enough for this and I need you, it's okay that you need me, so tonight put your armor on the ground tonight 'Cause everyone's got to come down sometime._

I hate feeling like this, weakness wasn't something I admitted to having but I hadn't wept like this in a long time, too long.

 _You don't have to be Superman._

I was a Hero, the citizens looked to me for protection.

 _You don't have to be Superman. You don't have to hold the world in your hands, you've already shown me that you can._

I don't have to be Superman. . .

"You don't have to be Superman."

I look up at her and find a matching tear-streaked face.

 _I know I've been gone too much, we talk about me too much. I'm selfish and distracted, but I'm here, I'm here and I'm listening. And It's just you and me and these four walls and we are only human after all._

I reach up and sweep the tears away as she does the same for me and my chest hurts from more than crying.

"You rest your eyes now, take my hand," She laces her fingers through mine, "Even heroes fall down now and then. You can let it go,"

 _You don't have to be Superman._

Waking wrapped in each other's arms I felt lighter than I had in a while, but I guess unbottling things could do that.

"You always guide me back to solid ground when I feel lost at sea."

I run a finger along her nose and her face scrunches for a second before returning to peace. I do it again and lids flutter before those eyes find me with gentle curiosity, "How are we feeling?"

"Like my eyes are swollen."

"They are," She responds before slowly sitting up, "I'll go make you something to eat, how do you feel about a shower?"

"I don't feel hungry, but I don't feel up for a shower either."

She climbs over me and walks over to the closest and I sigh as she returns with clothes and towels, "I'm not going to force you, but when you're ready all these will be in the bathroom. You can't not eat, even something small is better than nothing."

I watch her leave the room as I lay back on the bed before the door creaks open a little more and, light as a feather, Soar jumps onto the bed and starts purring the instant she drops on my hand.

"Care to nap with me?"

With a meow, she climbs onto my chest and falls asleep and again I slip into the darkness.

I stir as she returns and despite how I felt I accept the small bowl of porridge and she lies down to play with Sora. I found myself far hungrier than I had realized, so I let my stomach guide me from bed and to the kitchen where the rest awaits.

The next few days pass between naps and food before I finally will myself into the shower. Once we were clean, she helps strip my bedding and tosses them in the wash.

The gang came in waves and life seemed to fall back into place.

Once feeling a lot better, I take her over to meet my father since she already knew my mother who took advantage of her being there to show her as many photo books as she could fit into the visit.

A few days later when the group chat began chiming with everyone lining up a free day to hang I was kind of glad Souma changed karaoke night to other activities like baseball when it was nice out or snowboarding during colder months and I think she did that so I would participate more than just watch, which I was grateful for.

But the day grew nearer and I schedule a trip out of town to do something I didn't do the first time around and I made certain to line it up with her leaving town on hero business.

After a week I sit on the train after the most nerve-wracking meeting of my life, phone chiming and I check it to find a message from Souma.

 _My Brat:_

 _5:01 pm: I'm almost to the apartment, hope you're amped for this evening, cause we're going to win! :D_

I smile and shoot back a reply as I fidget with the box in my pocket, drawing in a long breath I rest my eyes and wait for the train to reach my stop.

* * *

We were down by 2 and in the last stretch, you could feel the tension in the air as tighten my grip on the bat, Uraraka winds up the pitch and everything happened so fast as I felt the ball slam into the bat, vibrations go through me as I send it high and out.

Denki and Souma bolt from third and first base and I follow in suit, the other team cursing their loss as we barrel through the final base and celebrate our win.

"Aw! I thought that I had you." Uraraka sighs.

"Not gonna lie, you had us in the first half," Souma giggles as she hugs her before a chiming draws her attention, "Sorry, it's Bossman."

She scurries over to it and walks about the park. I step away from the group and head over to my bag and pull out the small box.

"What's that?"

I jump and look over at Kirishima, "Dude, mind your damn business."

"I'm your best friend and as such my business is your business and your business is mine. So, what's that's?"

"What's it look like idiot? It is for Souma," I look back to the group and look around but there was no sign of her, "Where'd she go?"

He looks with me and as we join the group I inquire where she ventured to and Iida answers, "She said she would grab the ball in my stead and refused when I offered to get it. She was still on the phone when she left."

Waiting was filled with constant dodging of Kirishima's questions but soon I'm fighting off the whole group's inquiring minds, "Will you guys give it a fucking rest?!"

"Where's Souma?" Hatsume interrupts the tomfoolery, eyes scan the park and brow furrows. "I don't see her anymore."

"Bathroom maybe?" Mina chimes.

"I literally just saw her after Kaminari tripped."

Shaking my head, I start in the direction Hatsume had gestured but she's nowhere to be seen. Instead of hunting her down I call her cell and look back at the group.

~ _Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low~_

I turn at the ringtone and catch a flashing light as I approach the gutter and stare down at her phone and the baseball, "Souma. . ."

* * *

Freezing cold water rips me from the darkness of unconsciousness and I look around me in shock before blowing on the wet strands of hair falling across my face, "Gentlemen, what do I owe this honor?"

They all look behind me as I feel someone close the distance behind me before a hand reaches around and pulls my chin up, so I am face to face with an oddly familiar face.

 _Who does he remind me of?_

"Who would have guessed we would luck out and grab the hero who has been digging around about us."

Those words cause a smile to form and a giggle bubbles from my lips.

"What's so funny?"

"You just saved me from having to hunt you down."

Using the advantage of my position, I spring back and slam into the assumed leader sending him down. I flip over him grabbing his tie before landing and twisting it tightly. Pulling him close like a shield against the sudden room of quirk wielding goons.

"Us it!" he chokes out and a pang radiates from my back and the sound of little electric crackles.

"What the hell?" the goon on the other end of the stun gun looks at me horrified.

A grin forms as I throw the boss, sending a handful toppling beneath his weight as I make my way around the group causing them to knock one another out with their quirks as they aim for me.

A loud blast left the room ringing and a sting across my cheek as I freeze, the sudden realization I was without my headgear.

"Grab her!" I do not fight as I lock eyes on the gun aimed at me, "Toss her in with the others!"

They lead me from the room and down the corridor.

Right, left, straight for three cross points, then left twice and a final right brought us to a single guarded door. The guard opens it and the two throw me into the room, I barely keep from toppling over.

With a heavy thud and click I look from the door to the other presences in the room, "Thank the skies, I found you."

* * *

"Goddamit!" The table rattles beneath my fists as I watch the familiar van speeding away before just disappearing. "How's the override of the tracker going?"

Hatsume looks up at me from where she sits with Souma's headgear, "It just locked me out again, I need an override from her boss. Souma was a stickler for being safe and preventing an enemy from using her gear against her."

I curse at the thoroughness of my girlfriend, but her paranoia could cause me to reach her too late.

The doors open and in walks Bossman and his team as they join us, "Sorry it took longer to decode the code she left me." He takes the gear and I wait impatiently as he inputs a number code and I stare at the code before a scoff sounds and I lean back against the wall.

"What's so funny?"

I look at the older man and gesture to the loading screen on the lenses, "It's a date and time."

"What?"

"Nothing, just tell me what that flashing means."

They look at it and Hatsume's computer screen lights up and Souma's image appears.

"If you're seeing this it means one of these two things have occurred: I have gone missing and you are Bossman," We glance at him for a second before she continues, "Or Two, I am dead."

She clears her throat and lowers her gaze, "If it is the first one, Hi Boss, the code you input will ping my tracker and await a response from my end. If you need to by-pass the waiting time, please input the time I went missing."

Hatsume fills in the time and the video flickers and Souma in a new outfit pops up, hot cocoa in hand, hair tied high in a bun, "Hi again, If you reached this video, then I've been gone over an hour and have failed to contact anyone. To access my location now, Bossman and Ground Zero both need to answer one question, What's my favorite song?"

"Fight Song."

She smiles and looks away from the screen and for a second I recognized myself stepping into view before it changes to a map, a bright light blinks brightly on the screen.

* * *

"Mom?"

I look over at my babies as they walk out from the back and I swear upon the stars above that these kids got their dad's looks. I kneel as they walk up to me and I hold up their masks, "Ready?"

They nod and I thank the salon as we head out to the car and secure them in their seats before I hop in and start us back to the party.

"Do you think dad would be jealous that we like our hero so much?"

I glance back at Hikaru and shake my head, "He'd probably be prouder than I am."

"Wow, that's a lot too," Hikari says.

We all laugh before they ask me to turn on some music and we proceed to the house.

* * *

I step out of my truck and look around the familiar town, "Damn, haven't been out here in a long time."

"Didn't Yamazaki live out here?" I look over at the other two who climb from the cab and slam the door shut.

"What does it matter? We're here for a party and you guys are only here because you guys caught me leaving and I wouldn't doubt you guys following me."

"I wouldn't do that Kaachan!"

"Forget about it Midoriya, we both know I would have convinced you to come along." Kirishima smiles and helps with the bags as we make our way to the party.


	10. I Can Make an Explosion

The party was in full swing when the heroes arrived, hot food came from the house when anything depleted, children run around playing games and working up a sweat, but it all seemed to freeze at the sight of the Heroes.

Katsuki spots two children dressed from head to toe in his hero costumes, the boy matching him and the girl sporting his winter suit. He lifts the invitation and they both look at each other before taking off passed the shocked partygoers before cheers erupt.

"You made it!" They cry out and tackle him with hugs.

"A hero should never go back on their word."

While there, they take turns being photographed with the families and children and helping where help was needed, when Deku takes a break to assist an elderly gentleman, they pause to stare at each other.

"You seem familiar, Hero, have we met?" The old man asks as he searches for his glasses.

"Yes, sir. We met once a few years ago actually," Deku recalls the elder's face, "at the hospital. . . Why are you here?"

He pulls on his glasses and smiles, "I remember that face now, Oh, it's my grandchildren's birthday party. I hadn't known Souma reached out to you, here I thought she'd never talk to her friends again."

"Oh god," Midoriya looks across the yard eyes locking on Katsuki and the children posing with him, "Are they your grandkids?"

"Yep, those are my- Katsuki? Is that Katsuki Bakugo?"

"Uh-huh."

"Dad, I got the cake! Get the kids ready," Souma walks from the house, a large cake in her hands, wearing a Ground Zero mask per the children's demands that she matches them. "They're going to love how this turned out."

She was so focused on keeping the cake from falling she never saw Midoriya or Kirishima, and definitely not Katsuki as him and the twins talk out the way they wanted the picture to look.

"On the count of three," The photographer calls to them and the young sidekick starts recording from the side so Souma could watch it later.

"One," Katsuki takes his pose.

"Two," Hikaru falls into a matching pose.

"Three!" Hikari cheers as they all thrust a hand forward shouting, "DIE!"

The explosions startle the whole party into silence, Midoriya starts toward Souma as she looks at them just as shocked as Katsuki who looks from the stunned children who face each other and jump for joy.

"We do have quirks! Mom, did you see that?"

Katsuki follows their gaze to the ghost of his past, tears falling down her face as eyes roll back and legs give.

The cake flips into the air before being caught by Midoriya, who reaches Souma too late but Kirishima caught her before she slams into the floor.

They look at one another and back to Katsuki as the children swarm their mother in a panic.

"What just happened?" Kirishima asks before looking down at the young woman he caught, "So-chan?" but just as quickly turns to look at his best friend, "B?"

 **5 years ago**

The blinking light began moving as we got closer to the location she was originally pinged at and we stop a safe distance away as the heroes meant for recon are sent out first, coms at the ready as we begin breaking down the plan.

The scout sent after the moving tracker finally calls in, "I've reached the marker's location and you aren't going to believe this."

"Return to base."

"Roger that."

I walk over to the team mapping the distance between us and the compound just down the mountainside as they list everything told to them by the other scouts.

"Why does waiting always stretch time on forever?" Bossman asks.

I look over at him and cross my arms, "It just feels that way because you keep checking the time."

"Based on the tracker she's almost her so then why don't I feel relieved?"

I look at him as he asks the very question gnawing at the back of my mind, but the rustle of leaves turns our attention to the scout returning arms securing a small child to his side before more people begin stepping from the woods.

Children, teens, and some adults flood the site as the scout approaches us, "This is the hero you were looking for."

The little boy fiddles with the pin on his shirt and pulls a small box out, handing them to me, "She said you would save us and told me to give these to you."

I scan the crowd, jaw clenched, as I accept the pin and small box, "You were brave tonight now you're safe, thanks to her."

I wait as they lead them all to the medics before opening the box to find an earpiece inside.

"Couldn't just come yourself, could you?" I ask as I slide it in my ear and a soft giggle comes through.

"I couldn't, it's the only reason they made it to you guys safely, now that I know they're safe I have to see this through to the end."

"Souma, you don't have your gear, there is only so far a quirk can take yo-" And explosion below cut me off before a laugh come through.

"Katsuki, I still have one match."

"Souma?" I call out, "Souma! Goddammit!"

Bossman stops me as I start toward the building, "Hold on Ground Zero, did you say she only has her quirk?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

He sighs and shakes his head, "Souma has no quirk."

"What?" My mind searching for anything mentioning her quirk or lack thereof.

 _'I was excited since it was the first gift they'd ever gotten me and so I waited patiently assuming they would return since all our stuff was still here, but they never did.'_

 _'My biological parents hadn't named me when I was born and I never knew theirs.'_

When she spoke of how her biological parents abandoned her and when we talked about her schooling she responded with _, 'You'd be surprised.'_

"She's in more danger than I thought," I grab the boss's shoulder, "We have to stop her, she's going to get herself killed."

"Why would you assume that? She's one of the best heroes at my agency."

"Because she just said she still has one match, and I know the next lyric of that damn song!"

The infiltration team joins us as we hurry to the building, another set of explosions going off below.

"Is that her or them?!"

We look to the young sidekick, "Why would they blow up their compound?"

"Fair point!"

The advance team was already in the middle of combating the other forces as we barrel onto the scene. We join in subduing the outer ranks before we make it inside and pause at the halls littered with unconscious goons.

There were no wounds or punctures to explain their current state, but I knew better and look to the vents, "Let's keep moving, knowing her she's going for the head of this operation."

Bossman was ahead of me some ways but he stops as a door opens and Souma drags someone from the room. I catch up and she hands the young man over to Bossman, "He needs immediate help, these psychos are blowing up their compound!"

"What?!" Bossman and I look at each other then back to her, "It wasn't you?"

"Do I look like I carry bombs on me?" She rolls her eyes and hand over a small box, "Keep this safe!"

She starts to run away from us, "Go after her."

We split up and I catch up to Souma, "You need to get out of here too, I can finish this."

She laughs and makes a face at me, "Why would I leave this to you, it's my case and they made the mistake of kidnapping me."

I stop and grab her upper arm, "Because you're only putting yourself in danger."

"Why are you acting like I'm not a hero too, Ground Zero? You've never had a problem before and I've been in worse situations than this."

Anger pools forth as I grab ahold of her other arm and face her with full seriousness, "Because you have nothing! No gear. No protection. No quirk."

The color drains from her already fair skin and she tries pulling away, "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I watch sapphires dart around my face before searching the area beyond me, breathing increasing before she closes her eyes and brings her breathing under control. She meets my gaze and smiles before hugging me.

I relax and release her arms to wrap my own around her, soft chiming sounding as she hugs me tighter, "Fear makes people do stupid things," My arms drop and I stumble back guided by her as she helps me down, "I love you, but I never wanted to see that look on your face,"

Reaching down she pulls a few of the grenades off my belt, tears falling down her face as she pauses and kisses my forehead, "I'm sorry, Katsuki. Goodbye."

She stands and drops a bell that chimes again, and another wave of relaxation fills me as I watch her run toward the danger and I couldn't stop her.

* * *

You ever do something that destroys everything you built?

That moment led to this, falling away from the helicopter, tear droplets being whisked away as we plummet like Icarus to the earth below.

I cover myself as the sky lights up and the blast sends me faster downward and to my surprise, I'm plunged into cold water that tries slowing down my descent after ripping the air from my lungs on impact.

Forcing my body to move I drag myself to the surface and onto land. I lay there warmth returning to my side as the wound required attention, but if this took me from this world then I wouldn't have to face Katsuki or the consequences of my actions and yet I didn't want to die either, all because I really want to see him.

I look over at the bad guy as he makes it to land not far from me and immediately he is ensnared by the sudden arrival of fellow heroes and sidekicks.

Lids drop heavily and rest takes over me as I surface in pieces, being loaded into the ambulance, Katsuki staring at me from his seat by the doors of the vehicle, the sting of being stitched up, and when I finally manage to stay awake once tucked in my room, which was surprisingly really nice.

No one was with me as I try sitting up, but flinch and opt to remain to lay down when the door opens and a nurse steps inside, she smiles and approaches me.

"Look who's finally awake, your friends going to be upset he missed you waking up."

"That's okay, I'm still uncertain if I want to face him yet." I laugh nervously as she walks over and helps adjust the bed so I can sit up some.

"Oh? That would be a shame, he's been here all night keeping an eye on you. Now, let's see, aside from the wound on your side and a few scrapes and plenty of bruising you're in tiptop shape, though it seems the doctor is still waiting on some of your blood test and what have yous."

"That's good, um, can I ask a strange question?"

"Anything for you, Miss Akimoto."

My heart plummets, "It's Yamazaki, but I'm to assume this is an Akimoto Hospital," my nose starts burning.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Akimoto said you were his niece, so I assumed since he only has one brother, I'm so sorry, please don't cry."

"I'm not crying," I tell her confused but she awkwardly hands me a tissue and then I feel it, the droplets soaking into my shirt, "I,"

The door opens and dressed in a white lab coat walks in a man with matching pale blond locks and these accursed sapphire eyes. To my surprise, I almost remember his face, but I couldn't place from where since I never dug further into my biological parent's families.

"Look at you, a spitting image of my mother when she was your age, I can take it from here."

I watch her blush and flee the room before he pulls up a seat and sits beside me, "I know this may come as a shock to you," He looks at the papers in his hand, "Souma, but we have met, once when I delivered you and again when you three."

Like a faded memory I could recall it vaguely, the chill in my body as I was kept in my room waiting for Mother to return from shopping, Father had already left for work that day. He came in and at first, I thought it was Mother, but I couldn't call out to her, they couldn't hear me no matter how loud I was.

"It was you who brought me medicine for my fever. . . right?"

"That it was, though I'm certain you want to know why I didn't help when they left you."

"Not really, after all, you already knew they were the kind of people who locked their child up in a soundproof room if you even call that a room, it was a glorified broom closet with a small window to let me see the world that didn't even know I existed,"

Fists ball tightly into the blanket as I lower my head, "My own parent's treated me like I didn't exist beyond the small moments they allowed me to wander the house, so frankly, no, I don't care who you are to me nor why you let them throw me away like I wasn't a human too."

He listened patiently and as I look to him despite the waves of tears his eyes held guilt, "I know the last people you want to see are them, but they're here."

I flinch at the words and he stands and opens the door and there they were, beautiful and poised and terrifying. Instinct drew me from my bed as I back into a corner, pain buried beneath the fear, shaking hands searching for doors or locks and eyes scanning for an exit.

"Souma is a pretty name."

I bristle at the compliment and something else began to fill me as I lock eyes on them, cold tears now burning hot streaks down my face.

"You don't get to call me by that name, YOU can call me by what you made me feel like,"

They share a look at, "What was that?"

"Nobody. Now please leave, I do not know you people and you do not know me."

"Told you this was a waste of time; she never was going to forgive us."

I didn't recall moving nor throwing hands but the burning in my palm was all I needed to know I had struck them. They both looked horrified at the action.

"Forgive you?! Who could ever forgive monsters like you? You gave birth to a child and you abandoned it and you want it to forgive you, for what? So you can have a clean conscience?" I laugh and almost slip as I step closer, "I hope the guilt festers and eats away at you for the rest of your lives, now get the hell out of my room."

"You were a mistake," Her words were unwavering as my biological mother stood her ground, "Even now, you're nothing but a problem to those around you. Quirkless little Nobody, the fruit of my loins, and a curse to all those around you. Tell me how many people have thrown you away when they learned the truth?"

"Everyone in my life loves me."

"Keep telling yourself that. Let's go."

I do not watch them leave and as Dr. Akimoto helps me back to my bed, I realize I had torn my stitches open.

"Just leave, and I want a different doctor please."

He leaves without another word and the nurse from before hurries inside to help with the wound. I had trouble sleeping after that, so when the door creaks open, I look over at Katsuki, showered and on guard as he approaches my bed.

"What's wrong?"

There it was again, that look in his eyes and all I wanted was to flee.

"Everything?" I lower my eyes and stare at my hands.

The silence was insufferable, but I would pick it every time.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Eyes lift to meet that red gaze, "Why does it matter?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend, your best friend, you know, the one person you tell everything!"

"It wasn't important! It's not like telling someone you have a missing tooth, Katsuki."

"The hell it isn't!"

"It changes the way people look at me, Katsuki. I have saved just as many people as you have, I have graduated from a top hero school just as you have and I hold my own, I'm not weak for lacking a quirk and before you try interrupting me saying knowing wouldn't change how you feel about me look in the mirror with that expression and tell me you don't see the change,

Tears pour like rainfall as he flinches at the words, "Being born like this means I've learned to lose and accept the loss because people learning about it causes them to leave, they always do. . . Even when I've proved being quirkless isn't something to be ashamed of."

"I'm not those fucking people, don't you dare compare me to them!"

"Then quit looking at me through their eyes," I close my eyes and cradle my head, the pain splitting headache creeping in, "Please, just. . . leave."

He grabs my wrist and glares down with an angry, hurt expression which broke my heart further, "Damnit, Souma, I'm not leaving you!"

"I'm leaving you! Now get out!" I rip my arm away from him as I shout and point to the door. "Get out. . ."

 _Please don't go. . ._

"You're being stupid, I'm not losing you over a fucking argument."

Eyes stare down at the thin blanket, droplets dampening it, "You didn't lose me over an argument, I'm letting you go. So, go."

"Is there a problem here?"

I look to the security officer who stands in the doorway.

"No, officer, I was just leaving."

I watch him exit the room; never once did he look back.

 _Please come back and sit down. Stay with me and don't let me go cause I can't be without you!_

The heavy thud of his boots echoing in my head as I weep into my hands pressed tightly to my lips, failing to stop my cries from being heard as my true parents finally hurry into my room, and pulling me close to them in attempts to soothe away my sadness.

I left with them that night, not caring for the results to the other tests they were waiting on, I just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep away the rest of eternity.

Which is how I spent the following days at my small apartment, wrapped inside the warmth of Katsuki's jacket barely getting up long enough to nurse my wound and use the bathroom.

I watched my phone die the first night and had lost it somewhere within the messy comforter and I didn't care to find it.

My door was finally ripped open and I listen as boots thud across the floor, I shoot up and watch the bedroom door open haphazardly before the racing of my heart died as Bossman walks in and drops my gear case at the foot of my bed.

"Get up."

Eyes drop to my comforter unwilling to move.

"Your wound has healed enough."

My hand ghosts across my chest pausing at my heart, "Then why does it still hurt?"

How raspy my voice had gotten was no surprise to me and the tears weren't foreign anymore they always returned like a cornered friend checking up on me.

"You pushed him away and he listened to you and walked away. You've mourned his loss, is this how the Nobody I recruited handles loss?"

Eyes drift to meet his and for the first time in a while, I felt normal, "Nobody is needed?"

He nods and steps back, "I won't help her though, she needs to learn how to stand on her own again." He turns and starts heading out, "I expect to find Nobody in my office by dusk."

The door clicks into place and I stare at the box and then at the sweater, faded was the sweet scent I was searching for, like an addict needing a fix.

I've searched my heart over so many times as I laid in the arms of insomnia and drowned in the thoughts of no him and I being like no stars were left to light the sky at night.

I drag my legs to the edge of the bed and stare down at the wood below, "Nobody is needed. . . just in time, his birthday is soon."

* * *

"Are you okay?!"

"Just peachy, it's just a cramp!"

The building crumbled around us as we fled with the information in hand.

"Just a cramp? You've doubled over twice!"

We dart from inside and narrowly miss an oncoming attack quick to make work of the back up we hurry to the evac sight, finally buckling over as I slam the doors to the back shut, my partner upfront with the driver.

"Did you get hit?!"

"No! Fuck," I scream through gritted teeth, "I don't know what's going on!" I reach down and panic at the feeling of liquid I could feel it, something descending, "Holy shit!"

Ignoring them I start ripping my suit from my body, hands shakily catch the slick blood-covered baby whos cry fills the car as we all share a mortified look, "What the fuck, Nobody?!"

"I don't know what just happened but, err," I curl over again, "It's happening again!"

"What do I do?!" Panics the newbie.

"Hospital!" My partner yells as I set down the small form and shakily repeat the process till I sat there half naked cradling the two small bodies as they cry in unison my horror subsiding as I tend to them, I was lost in those cute little faces.

The hospital was just as shocked as they brought us in and made quick work of my strange predicament.

* * *

"Are you certain you don't want me to call your parents?"

I shake my head, both babies resting against me as I talk with my teammates. Bossman bursts in and we all shoot him a look which quells his sudden desire to yell and I smile at him.

"Can I ask for a huge favor?"

"Anything."

"I need a place to stay for a while, I need time alone with them to figure out life right now. . ."

"Firstly, how?" He gestures to the babies and I shrug, "You were anything but pregnant when I saw you last. Was it some messed up quirk attack? Maybe?"

I shake my head, "Apparently, it's an uncommon occurrence where they grow behind the organs and your body doesn't realize you're baking buns cause they're in the back of the oven. Also, it was found in my bloodwork I never got and they called a lot, but my phones still dead at home and I have no emergency contacts."

"Female bodies are crazy."

"I second that."

He steps closer and gestures to them, "May I?"

I nod and he reaches down to gently caress their heads and a smile forms on his face, "This one is Hikari and this little one over here is Hikaru."

"Why those names?"

I stare at them and blink away happy tears, "Because they're my lights in the darkness."

"Poetic, but are you going to tell him?"

I look up at him and nod, "I just need time, but I will."

 _I will. . ._

* * *

Eyes slowly open and I stare up at my ceiling with a soft sigh as I look over to see Katsuki sitting very stiffly between both the kids as they keep asking him about everything their minds could fathom to ask.

Eyes widen as I shoot up, damp cloth falling into my lap and he meets my gaze before shame fills me and I avert mine.

"Hikaru, Hikari, go play with your guests, I need to talk with him alone."

"But mom!"

"We still have so much more to ask him!"

I raise my eyebrow and they both sigh, "Okay, let's go play with the other heroes!"

We watch them run from the room and I sit upright on the couch we both cross our arms over our chests before I meet his gaze again.

"Hi, it's been a while.."

"2 years?" he spares a glance toward the doorframe the kids had exited from. "They're 5 today." He states and I nod, "How is that possible?"

I roll my shoulder and explain what the doctor told me and my guesses on when we could have been careless enough to conceive.

"So, I liked to think when I finally introduced them to your parents I could joke and say they were her knock-knock joke."

"Why didn't you tell me when they were born?"

I relax a bit as I fidget with my fingers, "I pushed you away and I didn't know how to handle what had happened, they just appeared and I got scared, and I know this is all my fault and the kids and you can hate me for it, but all I could see was my babies being rejected like I was by those people."

"I can't keep telling you that I'm not your biological parents because it's exhausting, but you kept them from me how many times did you attempt to tell me? That one time 2 years ago?"

I shake my head, "I planned to do it the night of the hero ranking ceremony and didn't want you're your night and then again at the event but as I approached you, I overheard your conversation and I couldn't bring myself back into your life when you seemed to have everything going so well for you."

"Were the brunette?"

"Yes."

He sits back with a sigh, "Why were you crying?"

"I was still so in love with you that my stupid heart broke when you told Camie you had found a girlfriend and she was waiting for you at home. So, I left."

He makes a face and clears his throat, "I was talking about Sora."

Embarrassment warms my skin and I find a soft laugh, "The cat, oh my god. Well, that last time I wasn't even looking for you when we ran into each other, but I tried finding a way to ask and then you said you didn't want kids. So, I held my tongue instead and I stopped crying, I took everything that reminded me of you and put it away."

"Uh, here." He hands me the box of tissues sitting on the end table near him and I panic, quickly accepting it to wipe away the sudden tears.

"Sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Cake time!" The kids shout and I stand up quickly, "That's right! Is the cake okay?!"

"Deku caught it."

"Thank the skies, okay, let's do the cake and then I have a surprise for you guys."

They share a look of pure excitement, "Today has been the best birthday ever!"

Again they scamper off and I pause to look at him, "Do you want to tell them with me?"

He opens and closes his hands before standing, "I do."

We walk out and gather as I walk up and light the custom grenade bracer candles and we all sing to them and as always, they hold hands, close their eyes, and make the same wish they have since they could muster thoughts.

They smile at me excited to eat cake and as I kneel they quickly abandoned the cake to walk up to me, "Do you believe wishes come true?"

They nod, "We just have to keep wishing harder every year till it comes true."

"We're persistent."

"Big word, high five."

I look turn to Katsuki and wave him closer. He approaches and follows my lead as he kneels, "Are you excited about your quirks?"

They nod.

"Can you tell me how people get their quirks?"

They share a look and nod, Hikaru answering first, "They're gotten from parents."

"Why?"

"Show me your quirks."

They lift their hands and little sparks start to crackle before small explosions form, they were awed at it still and so was I even as Katsuki lifts his hand and does the exact same thing. The small explosions soon died down as wide eyes look up at him and then to me and back to him.

"Do you understand?"

The confusion fades then tears well up and they run into his arms and we all wept.

It was all they had wished for and he was right there, and he didn't turn them away.

He never would have.

He never will.


	11. The Start of Something New

"I don't think I'm ready for this."

"It's been 3 weeks, I have to tell them, or the old hag will kill me."

"Kill you? I've kept quiet for pretty much 5 years; I rewrote my Will last night."

"Please tell me that's a joke."

Katsuki and I stare at each other before I open the car door and the kids climb out wide-eyed, "Where are we?" Hikaru asks as he takes my hand.

Hikari jumps down and walks around me to stare up at Katsuki who looks down at her confused as I hold my hand out to her as always.

"We're at my parent's place, your grandparents."

"We have more?" Hikaru says excitedly, "I want to meet them."

"Hikari?" I call to her and she looks at me before extending her hand to Katsuki instead and He looks at me shocked and I drop my hand surprised, but I nod down to her hand and he takes it in his hesitantly before clearing his throat and leading us up to my doom – uh, I mean- their door.

He rings the bell and I hold my breath as I heard someone getting closer. Be his dad, be his dad, be his dad!

"Katsuki?" Mitsuki Bakugo asks, a shock to see her son appearing unannounced but her eyes find me instantly, "Souma!"

"Knock knock." I stammer and smile awkwardly at her confusion.

"Are you our new grandma?"

"Not new Karu, we're just meeting her finally."

"Oh."

Her eyes widen and she looks between us all before she lowers down to be eye level with them.

"Hi!" they chime, hands locked together for comfort.

"Hi," She opens her arms, "May I hug you?"

They share a look before nodding and walking into her arms, she pulls them close and looks up at us, tears forming.

"Sweetheart?"

We look to his father as he walks around the corner and stops at the sight of us, "Hey, old man."

"Hello, Mr. Bakugo."

"Masaru, look who came to visit," She releases the kids and stands, presenting them, "It's our grandchildren."

A smile forms and he closes the distance, "It's nice to finally meet you, would you like to come in?"

They nod and as we wait for the kids to take off their shoes, Masaru and Mitsuki pull out small slippers and offer them to the kids, pink and blue. My brow furrows, but I remain quiet as they put their shoes neatly aside and both of us repeat the process of discarding our shoes for slippers as we enter the house.

They all head into the living room, but I stop as I see the picture of Katsuki and I framed on their wall, I feel the sting in my nose and clear my throat, before looking beside it to see the other pictures she had hung and my soft smile falls.

 _How?_

I step back, eyes locked on the ultrasound and school photos, a soft hand catches my arm as I falter and drop. The fall almost took her with me, "Souma?!"

"Mama!"

I pull my children to me in a hug to hide my tear-stained face as I point up to the pictures and look to Mitsuki, Katsuki confused as looks between us and the wall.

"Mom, your holding too tight," Hikari complains and I quickly wipe away the tears and smile.

"Sorry, babies, it seems grandma and grandpa have your pictures already."

Katsuki walks past them and stares at the pictures and looks to his parents, "How?"

They share a look before Masaru disappears and Mitsuki waves us into the living room, "Take a seat."

His dad returns with two photo albums and sets them on the table before us, "This letter is for you, son," He hands a sealed letter to him before looking to the children, "And these are for you," He hands them wrapped boxes.

I knew, from the handwriting on the envelope, the albums on the table, and the wrapping on the boxes who had sent them all of this and boy was I hating how much I seemed to be able to cry.

"Happy Birthday, Hikari, Grandma loves you very much. Stay out of trouble my little princess and keep your chin up,"

Hikari was smiling widely as she spoke with the recording, "Don't let your tiara fall."

"Stay bright and shine on this world with all you have, I love you."

Hikaru nervously held his card, tears forming, but he opens it and closes his eyes, "Happy Birthday, Hikaru," he takes my hand and squeezes it, "Grandma loves you very much. It's okay to cry, don't you let anyone tell you otherwise. Now, keep your sister out of trouble and don't let others knock that crown off your head. Stay bright and shine on this world with all you have, I love you."

They both took a moment before pulling out stuffed bears she had handmade them and they both crawl into my lap and I soothe them both.

"Your mother was quite the woman," Katsuki sighs and sits back, "She sent all this in case you backed out on telling me, said your dad is too soft on you and wouldn't follow through with his threat to tell me."

"She was awesome, I'm glad we got to meet her." Mitsuki says and hands me a different envelope, "She went to the hospital you were admitted too, and got these, she told us not to give them to you till you came with Katsuki and the children. She said you'd be ready then."

"My mother was something else."

I take the kids head outside to play as Katsuki needed to talk to his parents.

The kids were beginning to tire and a hand draws me down to earth as I look up at his mom, "Hm?"

"Will you guys be staying for dinner?"

I look to my watch and shoot up, " I can't, I lost track of time, but Katsuki has them for the week, so they'll be here for dinner, oh, they're not fond of a few things, I have a list in the binder I left in the car. I'll give it to Katsuki when I switch over their seats and bags."

"Okay," she looks to the kids then toward the house, "I know this isn't my business, but are you two not getting back together?"

It wasn't the first time I got this question either, "Um, a lot has happened between Katsuki and me, and I don't think him learning we have children is going to magically clean the slate. I love your son, I do," I look out to the kids as they drop down laughing over their game, "Katsuki is going to be a great father, I've always believed that, and that's all I want to think about at this time, their happiness."

She gives me hug and nods, "I understand, let's head in before they fall asleep on the ground."

With a whistle and a quick circle drawn with my finger, they jump to their feet and scamper inside.

I kiss them on their heads and hug them goodbye as Katsuki follows me outside and silently we move over their bags and seats and as the door closes, I close my eyes and take a breath.

This was a different feeling, it's not like leaving them with my dad when I had to work, but now I wasn't going to be able to see them for the first time, because they weren't going to be home when I got off. This is their first time in the city, if he gets called into work, they'll come here.

 _What if they have trouble sleeping?_

 _Did they pack their blankies?_

 _Did I get all the copies I needed for him to take them to the doctor's if they get sick?_

 _Did I-_

"Souma," I look up at him, arms crossed, awkwardness in his expression, "It'll be okay."

As long as I had known him, I knew he was right and we both needed to hear those words, "I know, they'll be with you after all." With an exhale I hand him the binder from my car, "Everything you need to know is in there, also all their important documents and cards as well. I, uh, I should go before the boss calls."

"Be safe."

I smile and nod, "I always am, goodbye."

Sliding in I start my car and wave to them as I spot the kids waving to me from the door, "We love you!"

"I love you too!"

I round my shoulders and head to the building listed in my file and head in to start my work for the evening.

* * *

 _How could he do this to me?!_

 _Why did they look like tiny versions of my Master?_

 _Whatever the case they were after me and after they had already stolen my kingdom!_

Hurrying through the open passage and sliding into the darkness beneath the Master's resting pillow, the Queen sought sanctuary from the heathens.

 _It has been days and they had yanked on me, squished me, and worst of all, Master gave them my room, all my things were in the kitchen again!_

"Here kitty kitty!"

Pound!

Pound!

They stomp through the kingdom in search of the fleeing Queen, but she was safe here in the darkness, not even master could reach her in here.

The thunderous steps quiet and blinding light flood the sanctuary, heart hammering as red eyes peer inside.

"Found her!"

To her horror they began crawling inside, hands grasping for her.

 _Impossible! Help me, Master!_

Darting out she skitters just past them and the steam room opens, Master steps out and the Queen jumps high, climbing up to him in fear, crying out to be protected.

"Holy Crap, Sora! Uh- you didn't hear that!" Arms shoot up and grab ahold of her, holding her close to him as the little heathens run over to him hands reaching up from below, "What did I say? She's not a toy. Sora isn't used to you guys yet, so you can't keep pulling on her, it hurts her."

Hands lower and claws slow retract as the Queen curls closer to her Master's chest.

 _My savior, please, send them away. I don't like them and per your request, I haven't clawed them, so please, can't it just be us again? Please?_

"You're purring an awful lot for someone who was being tortured just moments ago." He carries her to the cat tower and sets her up top to her disappointment and he grabs his keys off the counter, "Ready?"

"No, braids? But you said you'd help me."

"Mom always does our hair before we go visit people."

A deep sigh exits him as he runs a hand through his unruly hair, "I don't have hair ties, she never said you needed anything about that either."

"It's on the sink."

"How about this, we go and not tell your mom we didn't do your hair?"

"Is that okay?"

He nods, "Leaving it down is okay, now let's go."

The Queen watches as he ushers them from her home and with a relieved sigh she finally relaxes for the first time in days.

 _Please don't come back with them._


	12. Epilogue

"SuperNova!"

The arena fills with a blinding light as a large explosion goes off when things clear the ash-blonde girls stands in the center of the arena, grinning down at the boy lying on the grass barely able to move.

"Tanaka is out of bounds meaning Bakugo is the winner!"

The crowd roars with cheers as the final match reached its end and her image shows across the screens around the arena.

"With that, the final match is officially over! The first-year champion of the UA Sports Festival is Hikari Bakugo from class 1-A! That match was insane, talk about like father, like daughter for you."

"Told you I would win!"

"That's my baby!"

Eyes shoot to the pale blonde masked woman and Hikari covers her face embarrassed, "Mama!"

* * *

The stage is cleared, students patched up and the rest of the first-years are gathered in the center stage for the award ceremony, fireworks go off around the stadium and the pedestals rise, Hikari standing tall at the top.

Cameras flashing to catch this moment and record the events as Deku flies over and drops into the arena, ready to present the awards to the students. Hikari waves at him and nods to her before presenting the metals to third and second, but as he turned to grab the first-place medal air knocks them back before the earth shakes.

Rising from the unexpected blast was Ground Zero and the crowd cheers at the sight of the former top hero.

"Sorry to interrupt Deku, but this one's mine."

He picks up the gold medal and as he turns to face her, she jumps on him and he hugs her back, "You made it! I thought you worked today?"

He smirks, "I did, I took out a few bad guys, watched your rise to the top, and made my way here as fast as I could."

He sets her down and she stands tall, all smiles, "I may not be the number one hero anymore, but I present you with this metal if you'll let me. You won it fair and square, with your strengths. I'm proud of you."

Tears in her eyes she presses her hand to the gold metal now around her neck, "You'll always be Number One to me," she hugs him again, "Papa."

From the crowd, arm draped around the shoulders of her son they cheer, "You certain you don't regret picking my alma mater?"

He shakes his head, hair even more like his father's, "No, I wouldn't want to fight her in one of these, besides I'm happier being closer to grandpa, even if he keeps confusing me for dad."

She kisses the top of his head, "How about we go get everything ready for when your sister gets home?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

Hikari returns to class, back in her uniform and they close out the day before she heads out with her friends and they all pile into her father's truck as he drives them to his house, you could already smell the meat cooking as they head in.

He walks out to the grill where Souma stands clad in a kiss the cook apron. He helps out and as it grew later and all the cooking was done Souma walks over to Katsuki handing him a new drink as she drops down beside him, both of them watching the kids laughing, happy.

"They grew up too fast." He takes a sip and glances at her, small droplets on her lashes.

"They did, do you see it too?"

"What?"

"The beautiful children we created."

He reaches out and takes her hand, kissing the back of it, "We did do good, didn't we."

It was a statement more than a question and she returns the kiss to his hand.

Things had been better between them, each had a child with them since they picked different highschools and they did their best to raise them together even if they were apart.

"In a few years, they'll be heroes."

Souma smiles, "To me, they're already are."

Our Heroes.


End file.
